Rise of the Avatar Book 1 origins
by locolycan777
Summary: The fox is not what people beleave.The truth of her origens will give Naruto a power the world will need to stop a force bent on it's destruction.While the fox's redemption will give one boy the love to survive.All will know the power of the Avatar Fox!
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Naruto or Avatar the last air bender. Got the idea a while back. Though I must admit the idea is original. By the way check out my page to see my challenges. Now enjoy the story.

Chapter one Memories of a princess.

Looking back it was a grand goal and an even grander goal. The complete and total unity of the world. While the people of the world even my own family thought my goal was that of a conqueror. A cruel and heartless monster with no love for anyone but myself. That was the farthest from the truth. In truth I loved my people dearly. The day I saw my dear uncle Iroh after his son's death was a nightmare. Yet I had to maintain my cruel mask. I had to be the cold future fire lord my father wanted. If my plan was to work. If I was to end the war swiftly and with as little bloodshed as possible.

The greatest thorn in my plan was not my brother Zuko or the nations that somehow had fought for one hundred years. No it was a twelve year old child and his three friends. The avatar last known member of the air nomads. Had returned out of the blue. In his travels he had ruined every plan I had created. Yet none was more ruined then my takeover of the fire nation.

Unlike what others would tell you I never planned to destroy the other nations. Like my beloved fire nation they had skills that the fire nation lacked. The water tribes ice bending to preserve food. The earth bender's ability to enrich the soil for crops. That was why I took the Dai Li on as my personal guard. For there skills rivaled ant bender short of myself and the avatar. Under one banner free of war the world would truly flourish and prosper. A world where war would become a thing of the past.

When I had first learned of my father's plan to burn all of the earth kingdom along with our own settlements to ash. With the power of Sozen's comet. I had started my plan. To take him down and become the new fire lord. Yet I needed both supporters and manpower. Thus when I was ordered to track down the avatar and my traitor brother it was a blessing in disguise. It was then I gathered my only true friends Mai an Tylee. The only ones who had ever seen a glimpse of the real me.

Traveling the world we encountered many militia groups. As well as tails of the avatar's deeds. In time I forged secrets pacts with powerful warriors. At the same time facing my prey. The times they escaped they thought they had done so on there own skills. How funny it would be if they learned I had allowed them to escape to further my goals. The first true leap in my goals came in facing the Kyoshi warriors.

When I had first met them I was tracking the Avatar's flying bison. Only to find to my dismay a group of warriors seven hundred miles from there island. With the aide of Mai and Tylee they where swiftly defeated. With there leader a woman named Suki the only true challenge. Meeting with them alone while my two partners secured the area. I gave them the chance to join me in overthrowing my father. All but there leader joined me. It pained me to send her to the burning lake. While her fellow warriors helped us infiltrate the legendary earth kingdom capital.

Inside I found the keys to my victory in two things. The eclipse that would render fire benders powerless. As well as the Dai Li secret agents. With there skills and my tactics the city fell with only a fight. A showdown with the avatar and his group beneath the city was the final nail in the earth kingdom's coffin. One lightning strike was all it took to fell the avatar. Only for him to escape with his water tribe friends. Yet my goal was within my grasp.

The day of the eclipse it was all going so smoothly. Father had sealed himself deep within a bunker at the heart of an active volcano. My agents attacked in one fell swoop. Yet there was one thing that I didn't count on. The betrayal of my friends and the meddling avatar fighting to protect my father no less. In the span of five minutes my plans had been ruined. Only three Kyoshi and one Dai Li survived. The rest covered my escape. No less then a month later the earth kingdom burned to ash. While the world was thrown into chaos. I knew that I had to do something. For the avatar was clearly not the one for the job.

I my youth I had found a hidden chamber in the fire temple. One not opened since the first avatar. Inside it showed the history of how the avatar was created. To my shock I had found a ritual to grant me the avatar's powers. As well as have all my decedents have the power as well.

The ritual required powerful benders of the tree other elements. My choices for water and earth where obvious. I captured the water tribe maiden and earth kingdom noble that followed the avatar. Yet the air bender had been a challenge. My first choice was the avatar himself. Yet I found an air bender tribe hidden in the fire nations no less. It was easy to capture there best bender for the cause.

The ritual was complex requiring the summoning of elemental spirits and absorbing the bending skills of the sacrifices. They would live but never bend again. All was going to plan yet I should have known better. Just when I was about to become the new avatar and heal the world that insolent air bender ruined my plans again.

I had absorbed the essence from the three and all was needed was to summon the fire spirit. To complete the ritual and become the new avatar. Just as the fire spirit a nine tailed fox appeared so to did the avatar. Bursting into the temple he destroyed the array that held the beast at bay. With a booming howl the fox was unleashed. The last thing I saw of my world was the maw of the fox as it crashed down on me.

What followed was a series of flashes and blurs. As rage was all I could feel and sense. I saw many things from a priest with odd ripple like eyes. Two a man who could create whole forest with movements of his hands alone. Yet the last thing I saw before I returned to awareness was a man I have sworn to hunt down and kill. A man with spiky black hair and an orange spiraling mask. Revealing only his right eye. An odd red eye that seemed to control me like a puppet. As well as facing a golden haired man on a toad larger then some buildings.

The very last thing I did before regaining my senses was reaching out for the masked man. To this day I don't know what it was. A remnant of the power ritual an act of god maybe. But I somehow took the power within the man's eyes. Before once more my world was turned to blackness.

Not long after my mind returned to it's senses. As a recalled what had happened to me. The golden haired man had sealed me away into an infant boy. For five years I watched the child's life threw his eyes. As if they where were my own. Not a single day went by I didn't cry for hours on end.

Though the fire nation was at war. We had rules for that war. The harming of children was by far forbidden. Yet what the villagers did to this poor child was unspeakable. The horrors where beyond any I had ever seen. Yet to my awe the child would get back up and keep fighting. The child held a strength worthy of kings. It was without hesitation that I made my choice. To help the child achieve his goals. My power would be his own.

My name is Princess Azula of the fire nation and I am the Nine tailed fox.

There hoped you all liked that Prologue. Now as always review. Now naruto is going to have three girls in this fic. While you all get to choose from the following girls.

Azula Shion Kin Ino Tenten Hinata Temari Anko Kurenai or Yugito.

If you want another give me a really good argument and I will consider it. Especially if it's an original.


	2. The gift and a dark secrets

Don't own Naruto or Avatar.

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. As for the poll many are favoring Azula and Anko. While one person made a very good point for Shion. Though they aren't the pairing 'yet' they do make a good line up. Also if you get a chance check my page for my challenges. I really hope someone at least comments on them. Also in this fic there will be none of the usual mob attacks. I always found them to be a bit cliché. The only physical abuse will be starvation and neglect. Though I think I found a way to bring other characters from Avatar into the fic. Without turning them into giant foxes Hehehe.

In his small almost closet sized room at the leaf orphanage. Five year old Naruto Uzumaki was no stranger to pain. Weither physical or emotional he knew pain. When the parents at the park snatched there children away when all he wanted was a friend. To when all he would get where the scraps not worthy of animals for food. Thus he had learned swiftly where to find food in other places. While he was forced to where clothes that where nothing short of rags. The only time he was treated like a human being was when the third hokage came to visit. Though in his heart he suspected there was a reason for that.

With only a dirty old sheet to stay warm Naruto fought the hunger down as he tried to find sleep. For it was only in sleep that he knew peace. Only in sleep that he forgot the loneliness. As his dreams would be of a world not his own. Where people wielded the elements with wonders he had never imagined. Yet tonight would be the first step in his road to greatness.

For five years Azula was forced to watch a child go threw hell she wouldn't wish on even her father. For five years she had tried to find some way to help the boy. She would spend weeks doing nothing but staring at the seal that bound her. Trying to find some flaw some tiny little crack she could exploit. Yet to her horror there was none. While it enraged her to no end she had to give the crafter of the seal his well earned credit. For she had no doubt the seal couldn't have been broken by all spirits in the universe. Then her salvation came in the form of her own ancestor. The last avatar before the meddling child Avatar Roku her great grandfather.

Thirteen minutes ago Naruto's Mindscape.

It had been another torturous day for Azula. She had watched as her Naruto had defended a pink haired girl from some bullies. Just when Both thought he had found a potential friend the girl smacked him and yelled out. "Stay away from me freak" She had then walked away leaving a near crying Naruto. It had always pained her to see him bottle everything up. She knew one day he would explode. If something wasn't done soon he would become the very monster they claim him to be. It was when a voice echoed threw the chamber that she was broken from her musings. Deep and powerful yet at the same time gentle and full of sorrow.

"The boy is truly a pariah."

Whipping her head to behind the bars that held her she instantly froze. For before her was a being that was beyond her in everyway. The aged man was dressed in the robes of a fire nation noble. His long grey hair and beard flowing in a none existent breeze. While his arms where folded the hands hidden in the opposite sleeve. His eyes radiated an aura of pity and sadness. With the same booming voice the man took a step closer and said.

"It has been a long time my grandchild. Though you have never seen me I have been watching you for a long time. Ever since your dear mother joined us in the spirit world. You have gone far and tried to do so much. Only to fail because of my reincarnation. But now is not the time to speak of the past but of the future."

All the while Azula was speechless. The first person she could talk to in eons and she had nothing to say. All she could do was ingrain everything he said into her memory. With a steely glance Avatar Roku looked strait into her eyes. What he was about to say would forever change the world.

"Though you had good intentions becoming an avatar it was to little to late. Or world was thrown into to great of an unbalance to solve with merely an avatar. Rest assured our world is well on it's way to healing. While the current avatar from the earth kingdom has done far more then Aang ever did. But now a new threat has come to this world."

Taking a moment to let her absorb the information he continued.

"A dark group seeks to destroy this world by plunging it into eternal war. Only the power of the Avatar and his disciples can prevent this from happening, and it is thanks to you that it is possible." This had caused Azula to speak for the first time. Not some grand calculated speech but a confused and simple. "Me?" Nodding he then explained how she had sown the seeds for the worlds salvation.

"The man who drove you to attack the village five years ago had a dark power. Known as the Sharingan he had gained it's ultimate form threw the murder of his best friend and brother. With it's powers he was on the verge of bringing this world to war. Yet to control you he needed to make a link. A link that proved to be his downfall. For when the death god sealed you into Naruto that link crossed over to him. Taking away the ones thing he holds most dear to him. While at the same time throwing his plans back decades. Time enough to save this world. By training a new avatar."

It was then a sleeping Naruto appeared between the two. Wrapped in a thick warm blanket the child was sound asleep unaware of what he was about to be given. Looking at her Roku said one final thing to her. "Guide him my child and I promise you shall be rewarded. For he is the new Avatar master of all four elements and link between the spirits and living plane of this world." With that he faded from view. While five tendrils of energy left her body. Each one the color of an element. With the fifth one pure white. The strands of energy entered the sleeping naruto bestowing upon him the powers of an Avatar.

With teary eyes Azula looked down at her charge. She knew the times ahead would be trying. The battles greater then any she had ever fought. Bt she knew that if anybody could save the world it was him. She only hoped she could guide him to wield his new gifts for good. When her own past was one of pain and bloodshed.

As this went on hidden deep beneath the earth in his main Hideout. The once great Madara Uchiha howled in pain. The after affects of his greatest failure had caused his eyes to decay in his very sockets. Only when his now dead servant had carved then rotting orbs from his head was he spared death's cold grasp. Yet now he was faced with the one thing he feared more then death darkness. Not a second passed where he didn't curse the forth's sealing jutsu. Not a second passed where he schemed to regain his eyes. Yet there was one thing he did gain from his failure.

As the plans to regain the power of the Sharingan became more fixed and smoothed. Madara took in a deep breath. As he exhaled flames came out instead of air. As he did a simple fire bending exercise called the breath of fire. His rage then turned into an insane grin as he thought of the whole world burning around him. Unaware that a child would one day be his downfall.

Well there it is chapter two. I was going to make this one a lot longer. But felt it would be good to end it here. A nice chapter explaining just how he gets the powers and why. Rest assured Madara is the main villain in this fic. Now please read and review. Also if you think Shion or Hana would be good for the paring tell me. Also if the girls should be benders tell me and what element they should bend.

Next chapter soon.


	3. New powers and a new home

Don't own Avatar or Naruto.

Okay I just want to explain Madara in the last chapter. Now this may also explain why he doesn't have the eternal Mangenkyo in the Manga. Now when he was controlling the fox the forth used the reaper death seal on the fox. Now whatever link he had with the fox at the time may have been enough for the death god to take some of his power. Thus why he needs the nine tails to regain his lost powers. Case in point the third hokage using shadow clones to take out the first and second hokages. There was some ethereal link between the clones and the original.

Also in this fic Anko is only five years older then Naruto. This is to prevent her from being considered a cradle robber. Plus it gives her the chance to know him better then just a sensei and student.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Two powers awakening and a new home.

All across the elemental nations hundreds of chakra wielders not users all felt it. A ripple in the very essence of the world itself. As if all the chakra in the world was an ocean. While a ripple of power ran threw the earth. While those that simply used chakra like the common ninja. Those that truly wielded chakra could tell that something had arrived.

In the land of demons in the main temple a young girl with long dirty blond hair awoke. Her pale eyes had turned into a kaleidoscope as she saw a vision of the future. Of a battle that would decide the fate of the world. Unable to make anything clear out. The only thing she could tell for sure was one had long spiky blond hair. Who wielded the elements themselves. Just as she was about to see the outcome of the battle it ended. Drained the young Shion passed out.

For the first time in his life Naruto was completely relaxed. Ever since he had waken up that morning it was if a great weight he never knew he had was somehow lifted off his shoulders. While the hole in his heart was now smaller. As if someone had entered his life that truly cared for him. Thus he didn't want it to end. Fearing what the Matron would do if she saw him. He choose to spend the day walking threw the woods. Always finding peace amongst nature.

As he was entering the forest he never saw the weasel masked anbu follow him. Said anbu was one of the boy's secret bodyguards. Chosen by the head of the anbu black ops himself. To protect Naruto should the villagers go to far. His codename was weasel his true name was Itachi Uchiha.

Walking threw the trees the morning dew caused the forest to almost shine in the morning sun. While Naruto walked down a path only a handful now walked in decades. For it led to one of the few places he felt safe. After nearly an hour of walking the small child finally reached his goal. Before him lay an abandoned training field. Once used by the uchiha clan it was now abandoned after the second hokage moved them to the other side of the village. The field had a small lake and massive boulders. While small trees dotted the fair sized field.

Walking over to the lakeside he sat down with a soft sigh. Staring at his reflection in the lake he watched as the water rippled. For a moment he just stared at the water as a fish swam close only to swim away. A moment passed as his eyes glowed blue. As a vision entered his mind. While in the distance the anbu looked on concerned.

A woman standing under the moon. Her arms moving with fluid grace as the water around her moved to her will. Until with one large sweep of her arms a giant tidal wave engulfed his vision.

A man standing atop a rocky mountain. With fierce direct movements the very earth moved to his will. As pillars of earth rose up. Only for him to kick the air sending the earth clear off the mountain.

A bald woman with a blue arrow on her head stood atop a cliff. With large sweeping movements the wind itself stirred. Until with one giant sweep a gust of wind tore threw the land.

A man standing in a clearing. With softer more centered movements drawing from his center. Flames erupted from his hands and feet. When at the end he let out a booming roar of flames.

When the vision ended he stood up in a daze. Looking at the water he made several motions like in the vision. On pure instinct trying to push and pull the water with his hands. To his shock the water moved back and forth as he push and pulled with his hands. Until the rush was to much. Pulling harder then he meant caused a wave ten feet high to crash over him. When the wave ended he was soaked yet the thrill was to great.

Trying to remember the vision he focused on the second person. He seemed to be rooted and solid. Commanding the very earth itself. Taking a solid stance he looked at a nearby boulder ten feet away. Having seen the motions to many times in his life Naruto punched the air towards the boulder. As if hit by some unseen force the boulder was sent flying nearly twenty feet. With a smile he then stomped his right foot on the ground. Causing a large mound of earth to rise up.

Amazed that it worked he thought about the third person her saw. She seemed to be one with the wind. As if she had become detached from the world. Becoming as free as the wind. Spinning on is heel Naruto then swung his hands towards the nearby tree line. Right in the direction of his masked guardian. The anbu had only a split second to jump to another tree before a gust of wind slammed into the trees. In many of them tearing the leaves clear off. While kicking up a dust cloud.

Up in the trees the anbu was in a state of shock. The sheer amount of chakra needed to perform such feats was beyond most genin. Yet this child had just done it with ease. From behind his mask his Sharingan was boring into the child. Trying to see if it was the fox taking over. When to his shock there was nearly no trace of it's chakra in his body. Only trace amounts in his naval. Not even enough to be sensed without a fully mature Sharingan or a mastered Byakugan. Yet what the boy did next was beyond anything he could believe.

Staring at his hands Naruto's five year old mind was in overdrive. Almost unable to believe what he had just done he tried to concentrate on the final person in his vision. The man's movements had been more centered. As if he was drawing energy from his core then thrusting it outwards. While at the same time drawing energy from around himself.

Taking a deep breath Naruto took on another fighting pose. Sloppy and rough it was clear he had never tried that stance before. His right hand was near his chest. While his left hand was leveled and stretched outwards. Taking a deep breath he thrusted his hand out. Trying to send his energy threw it. When his right hand was nearly fully extended a fireball flew from his fist. Only to dissipate over six feet.

In his tree the anbu was shocked beyond all logic. Everything he had believed about fire jutsus was no wrong. The one thing his clan excelled at was now at risk of becoming obsolete. Every fire jutsu he had learned involved breathing the fire out of there mouth. While there where fire chakra techniques they only caused burns never real flames. Yet what he had captured with his Sharingan could very well change the ninja world. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he never saw Naruto leave. His hunger causing him to go find some food.

Nearly two hours later Naruto was walking threw the restaurant district. While the people glared at him and stayed away from him. He had grown use to it. Hoping to find a place that was to busy to throw him out. While he snuck some person's food. He stopped as a smell he had never experienced reached his nose. Taking several deep whiffs his mouth began to water as he followed his nose. After several minutes he stopped in front of a new restaurant he had never seen before. What was once a ramen stand owned by the Ichiraku family. Who left for a larger building. The sigh simply said The sleepy Dragon. Seeing no one inside yet he cautiously made his way inside.

The back wall was one giant menu. Though he could barley read he still couldn't recognize many of the dishes. So fixed on the menu he never noticed a elderly man walk in from the back. Standing at just under six feet the man was well into his fifties. With a large round belly his hair was now grey. With a neatly trimmed beard. While his apron was messy he held a warm smile as he looked down at the boy. While deep inside the seal Azula was in a state of shock as she said to herself. "It can't be uncle?"

With a warm gentle tone the elderly man looked at Naruto without any hatred or malice. "Hello there little one. You're my first customer of the day." To use to the angry glares and yelling Naruto weakly said. "But I don't have any money." Without loosing his warm smile the man replied calmly. "Not to worry child. Where having a special today. First customer eats free. Now what will you have?" He then motioned towards the giant board. To hungry to care he barely looked as he picked the first one he could read. "I'll have a cheeseburger" With a warm chuckle the man replied. "Excellent choice. Take a seat and it'll be done in a few minutes."

As he took a seat on a barstool. The man looked out threw the doorway at the boy. His eyes scanning the child. In all his travels he knew this child had it bad. The look in his eyes reminded him of another child he saw recently in the sand village. He could tell this was the child that the adults where talking about. Yet he knew this child was no demon. Food ready he walked out. As he placed the food down Naruto didn't care if it was poisoned. Having gone two days without food he was getting desperate.

As he ate he never noticed a ten year old girl enter. With dark purple hair in a topknot. While she was dressed in a fishnet shirt. Along with anbu style pants along with a bulky brown leather coat. Her grey eyes locked onto the old man as she grinned and loudly startling Naruto in the process. "Hey uncle Iroh how ya doin?" With a chuckle the man patted his belly and said warmly. "Just fine Anko so how was school today?"

Hopping onto the stool next to Naruto she pouted and said. "Lame the teachers got mad just because I someone put a paint bomb under there chairs." With a knowing smile Iroh asked her calmly. "Did you?" With a laugh Anko shot her fist in the air and said. "Heck yeah now I'll have a pizza and two orders of dango please!" With a chuckle Iroh replied. "Right away in the meantime say hello to this fine boy." Her head whipped around to look at a nervous Naruto. With a smile she said happily. "Hi there I'm Anko what's your name?" With a timid nod Naruto carefully introduced himself. Fearing her reaction when she found out his name. "Naruto." What happened next was something he never saw coming.

With a broad smile Anko said with great enthusiasm. "Naruto huh not a bad name, and those whiskers make you look cute to. So you going to the academy next year?" With a short nod he then replied. "Yep I'm gonna be a ninja." Laughing Anko said happily. "Best of luck with that the teachers they got there right now can't tell there kunai from there." She was cut off as Iroh put her food down. The clanking of the plate stopping her from finishing her sentence. As she began to did into the food Iroh smiled and said. "It's always warms my heart to see people enjoying my cooking."

Looking at Naruto he then came up with a plan to help him. Waiting for Anko to finish he then asked her calmly. "Anko are you still looking for a roommate?" Looking up at him she frowned and said. "Yep and tat cranky landlady is getting on my butt about it. Unless I find someone soon I'm gonna lose my view." Grinning he then looked at Naruto as he asked him. "And you kiddo you live in the orphanage right. I doubt they treat you right there don't they." All Naruto did was look down saddened. That soon changed as Iroh clapped his hands together and say proudly. "Then it's settled Naruto will move in with Anko. To pay the rent he'll help me in the kitchen three days a week."

The two children where shocked at his idea. Naruto for the slimmest chance of gaining a home bigger then a closet. Anko for the idea of saving the view she had come to love from her apartment. Looking at Naruto's shocked and fearful expression. She then looked up at Iroh and asked bluntly. "Will you teach him how to cook?" As he nodded his head Anko cheered. Leaping at Naruto she tackled him to the ground. At first he thought she was going to hurt him. Only to be dazed as she hugged him and said with great energy. "Hello new brother who's cooking I'm going to love." All Naruto could do was nothing. So deprived of large displays of affection he had no idea what to do.

Nearly an hour later with Anko practically dragging him to an apartment complex at the edge of the village. The two had finally arrived at the apartment. The building was one of the taller buildings in the village. It's only superior was the hokage tower itself. With six stories the building was one giant oval. With white walls along with a dark green roof. While large clear windows let in large amounts of sunlight. With each floor split into four apartments. The first four stories of the complex where reserved for ninja special jonin and above. While the top two where for anyone else who wanted to live there. This was due to the fact the former owner was a member of the civilian council. Who in there arrogance thought themselves better then the ninja.

With a large smile Anko opened the door to her apartment. While Naruto was still nervous about going in. Thus he just stood in the doorway. Looking at him she sighed and moved behind him. "We really gotta work on your confidence little bro now in you go." With that she pushed him inside. Stopping as they entered the living room. Naruto was in awe as he looked around the apartment. The living room was spacious while large windows filled the room with sunlight. The furniture was clear not cheep. At seeing his awe Anko smiled and explained.

"My clan use to big and famous until the last war. Now it's just me and my grandpa who sold everything and set me up here. Because he's busy trying to find an old teammate of his or something like that. Anyway your rooms in there. Tomorrow we'll buy you everything you'll need." At that Naruto was on the verge of tears. Unable to hold it in he leapt at her and hugged her. Unprepared they both fell down.

Back at the sleepy dragon Iroh had just finished the lunch rush. When a rather esteemed customer walked in. Sitting down the man was ice cold as he said bluntly. "I see you met him earlier eh Iroh. Couldn't help but meddle could you."

Looking at the man Iroh crossed his arms and said bluntly. "Oh and having an anbu black op on him none stop isn't meddling. Eh my old friend." The stranger grunted as he said with cold fury. "Not everyone could just wander the world learning how to make odd dishes. Someone had to stay and protect the village." With a small grin Iroh's reply was calm and serene. "Well if one was to point fingers. All you have to do is admit Naruto is there son and the village would be worshipping him right now. Or are you waiting till he's a timid weak dog so he doesn't bite you. Eh sarutobi." With a cold glare the third hokage said bluntly. "Just get me my usual." Chuckling Iroh walked towards the back victorious. "Whatever you say cousin."

As this went on in the training field Naruto first used his bending. Itachi was looking over the field. In his mind he was replaying everything he saw with his Sharingan. Able to see chakra itself. He could tell that he was used nothing but pure physical energy. For some odd reason the less spiritual energy he used the less draining it was for the boy. The uchiha prodigy had even memorized the energy flow. How it seemed to come from both Naruto and the area around him.

Taking several deep breaths he then punched the air in front of him. To his dismay only a tiny wisp of flame came out. Only to be near instantly snuffed out. Not deterred he didn't leave the field for six strait hours. Until with a mighty roar his punch produced a fireball just as large as Naruto's. Exhausted he slowly made his way home. Unaware of the true feat he had accomplished.

In his new bedroom Naruto was nearly asleep. Anko had wished him pleasant dreams. Looking out the bedroom window he saw the hokages faces. As sleep overtook him he preyed that this was real. Not some twisted joke.

Appearing in his mindscape Naruto was confused. Never before had he had a dream of a sewer. Looking around he saw a gate held in place with a piece of paper with a kanji for seal on it. Scared he was about to run away. Only for a voice to stop him. Kind a gentle it seemed to sooth him for reasons he couldn't understand. It was as if he had always known the voice.

"I've have been waiting for this moment my dear Naruto." From the shadows of the cage emerged a young woman with long black hair. With a flawless face she was dressed in red and black robes. With a saddened gaze she said weakly. "I have so much to tell you."

There you have it chapter three. Now don't go expecting an update anytime soon. Because I have to plan the rest of this fic out. Now I now anko was a bit out of character. But let me explain. In this fic she is currently ten years old living by herself of her clans fortune. While Iroh isn't her blood uncle she knows him enough to consider him family. As to why Naruto went with her. Her is a five year old starved for the slightest bit of genuine affection. Now I currently have a Zuko is Itachi thing going. While an review asked if Shion would be an energy bender. Like how Aang took out the fire lord. No the fifth energy strand was neutral. The balancing force that allows him to use all the elements.


	4. First meetings and the beast unleashed

Don't own Naruto or Avatar.

Okay time to answer three very good points brought up in the reviews

First no this fic will not be placed in the crossover sections. Mainly because I don't think there's enough Avatar in the later chapters. It all takes place in the Naruto universe.

Second the main reason the third was a cold bastard in the last chapter was for three reasons. First most of his clan was killed in the fox attack. While he's a battle hardened ninja. Losing his whole family would take awhile to get over. Second the issue with how easy Iroh helped naruto when he couldn't after FIVE years of hard work. The last will be brought up in the chapter.

Thirdly a reason brought up by a thoughtful reader calling himself Omi. Why bending is such a major in the Naruto universe. Now Ninjutsu is basically forcing the area around you to do something that isn't in it's nature. Such as the water dragon jutsu. Now bending though allows one to control the elements. They are not forcing it into unnatural states. While Ninjutsu requires larges amounts of energy for only a handful of attacks. A bender could go for hours in a fight when there fully trained.

Another reason is the time that a ninja wastes on hand signs a bender is already sending a wave of destructive nature into there arrogant faces. There's no time delay or calling out jutsus. It's all swift and deadly. While at the same time restrained and peaceful.

Not only that but he asked if people could bend multiple elements. This will be a major no. While they may have main and secondary chakra natures. They will only have one bending element. Due to it being a spiritual force. Not a chakra based power. He also stated some people having all five elements. Well that is an extreme rarity. Case in point when Kakashi fought Kakazu. When that heart stealing monster used just three powerful elemental jutsu he nearly had a heart attack.

Pun so freakin intended.

Now lets get this chapter started.

Naruto was in a mix of awe a confusion. There standing before him was a woman he had dreamed about for as long as he could remember. He had seen many of her travels. Many of the peoples she had covertly saved. While those dreams had been one of the very reasons he had the will to go on. Now that he was now in her presence all he could do was stair in a daze. Only to be broken from it as she said gently. "Please Naruto come closer."

With shaky legs he walked into threw the bars. Stopping as she dropped to her knees. Wrapping her arms around him she held on to him tightly as she said softly. "I've have been waiting for this moment" As she loosened the hug she then looked him in the eyes. The confusion in them caused her to nearly cry. With a gentle voice as not to scare him. "There is so much to tell you and so little time. Please Naruto sit down."

With a rare show of complete trust Naruto sat beside her as she began her tale. As she spoke he could see in his mind what she was talking about. As if it was playing in front of him as it happened.

"Long ago in another world. Four races learned to bend the elements of water fire earth and air to the will. These four at first where at peace. Yet war soon threatened there world. To prevent this an Avatar was born. Blessed with the power of all four elements. His job was to bring peace and balance to the world. When he died he would be reborn to continue his work. Yet one day he vanished. What followed was a hundred years of war. Before he returned to a broken world."

As he began to shake and tremble from the visions Azula hugged him until he stopped. Waiting till he was ready she continued.

"As this happened I tried to stop the war my own way. By uniting the world under one banner. So that war would never threaten my world again. Yet it was a fools errand. The people just wouldn't submit under a fire bender. But the would under an Avatar. Thus I sought the power to unite the world forever. But the current Avatar foiled my plans. In the chaos that followed I was cursed. The curse turned me into what your people call the nine tailed fox. Time blurred till I awakened. Sealed within a child. That child is you my little Naruto."

Shocked he looked up at her as she looked away ashamed. The illusion around her wavered slightly. Revealing a set of fox ears and nine tails. Azula was ready for him to scream at her. To say that he hated her with his entire soul. What she wasn't ready for was for him to hug her. Then say gently. "It's not your fault." She then broke down then and there. With teary eyes she returned the hug and said. "Thank you Naruto Thank you so much."

Several long moments passed before she composed herself. Sensing that there time was almost up she said rushed. "Naruto listen closely this is important. You are the new Avatar for this world. You can save it from war and pain. But you have to master the four elements. I know you can do it. But you have to learn to trust those around you. I know Anko and Iroh are good people."

The energy then seemed to drain from her as she smiled and said. "Find someone skilled in the fighting arts. They can aide you in mastering the bending arts. Then teach what you learn to those worthy. Know that no matter what I will be proud of you. No go it's time to wake up."

As he faded away she passed out. Returning into her fox form in the process. Appearing next to her Avatar Roku looked proudly at her. With an ethereal voice he said. "You have done well child. That one meeting will set him on the path. Now for your reward." With a wave of his hand she was returned to normal. The curse of the fox removed forever. Looking at her he said solemnly. "Now you must wait to you regain your body my dear."

Looking into the deeper reaches of Naruto's mindscape. Roku had a serene look as he said to himself. "Now to get his Familiar."

As the first rays of the sun broke threw his window. Naruto awoke to find himself in his new room. His trademark whiskers now gone. Looking at the hokage's faces carved into the Cliffside. Naruto let a single tear fall as he said to himself. Hoping Azula would hear it. "Thank you and I promise to be the greatest Avatar ever."

Little did he know it would be several long years before they could meet again.

Several hours later both Naruto and Anko where in the living room. At her insistence the two where telling each other about themselves. While she planed on what he would need. From cloths to equipment. With each passing moment Naruto began to trust her more and more. While a bond was beginning to form that would change the world. As the afternoon was about to begin Naruto made his choice. With a slightly nervous voice he looked at her and said.

"Anko there's something I need to show you."

With curious eyes she waited for him to tell her.

Nearly a week later word had spread threw out the clans that Naruto was now living with Anko. While most of the clans didn't care there was one that would not have it. Her name was Tsume Inuzuka head of the Inuzuka clan and widow of Koga. While she was also known as a former teammate of the forth hokage.

With a dark sinister gaze the Matriarch of the Inuzuka clan made her way threw the forest. In the past five years she had been one of the most outspoken on having Naruto killed. Yet every time she was shot down. Now he was under the protection of the Mitarashi clan. Any official attack on him was now an attack on the clan. This was something she would not allow. Thus her trip to a place she had not visited in five years.

In the heart of the Inuzuka's compound was one of there darkest secrets. A prison built not to house people but animals. For there bonds with there hounds comes at a price. When a member of the clan dies there hound slowly becomes feral and crazed. To the point it would kill any it saw. While growing to the size of a small horse. Due to the chaotic uncontrolled chakra that the loss of there partner created. Thus the prison was built to hold them. Deep beneath the earth and away from those they would hurt.

For while they where savage and wild monsters. They where still the last links to there fallen clansmen.

The prison on the surface appeared to be a simple small hut. With a door five feet wide made of metal. Wood was applied to it to hide that fact. Seals where placed to allow only the elders and head of the clan could enter. Reaching the door she placed her hand on the seamless door. A small burst of chakra was all that was needed to open the doorway. Revealing a stairway deep into the earth. Without any hesitation she walked down the stairway.

Nearly six full stories beneath the surface was the main prison chamber. Used for the common partners. The chamber was nearly five hundred feet long. With the two walls lined with cages each one housing a wild hound. For there comfort each cell was thirty by thirty feet. With a light feeding plants that gave each cell a forest like appeal to it. While a feeder would bring prey in every other day to feed them. As she passed by each cell had a pair of glowing crimson eyes. As they saw her pass each one on a rare show of sanity where silent. For they knew that she would not hesitate to show them her wrath.

Descending another level revealed the next set of cells. Reserved for the more powerful hounds with years of combat experience. The cells where barren. Save the blood splatter of there food. While the cell bars where twice as thick. With dozens of chakra surprising seals carved into every available surface. Simply passing threw this level caused many of the less experienced Inuzuka to quit the entire ninja careers. Due to the sheer level of killing intent and rage drenching the air. Where others faltered Tsume marched on unaffected. Her own hatred and rage negating the hounds.

It was the third level that housed the worst of the worst. Built only to hold on prisoner. It had only been used once before. When the first head of the clan had died. It was only destiny that the child of that hound be it's new tenant. The former partner of Koga Inuzuka Fenrir. Said to be the strongest hound to ever grace the clan.

The third level was a single cell made to hold the beast. The chamber was nearly a hundred feet in diameter. With the ceiling nearly forty feet high. The chamber was nearly twenty stories beneath the surface. While on the wall opposite of the stairway was a tunnel twenty feet wide and ten feet high. This was the secret tunnel used to bring the beast in. As well as the only way out for it. In the heart of the chamber lay Fenrir himself. Held down by massive chains many thicker then an adults arm.

The hound was one of the largest in the world. Rivaled only by the summon animals of the canine tribes. At nearly six feet tall at the shoulder. The hound was twenty feet long from the tip of it's tail to it's snout. It's fur was a dark grey with seals placed over it's body. Some to enhance it's abilities others to control it. The claws where jet black and his eyes though closed glowed a blood red. Scars ran over it's body. The chains held him down so secure. The beast could only open an close it's eyes.

As Tsume entered the chamber twin red orbs tore into her soul. The two seemed to simply glare at each other. Waiting to see witch one would falter. With nearly half her chakra Tsume sent a burst of concentrated killing intent at Fenrir. A technique created by the forth himself in the last war. It snapped Fenrir enough for one small moment of lucidness. With a deep almost insane voice Fenrir said confused. "Tsume?"

Walking up Tsume spoke in a way only one driven off the edge would speak. When they where willing to give everything just to get there revenge. "Yes Fenrir it's me Tsume. I know I haven't visited but the time has come. The time to avenge Koga has arrived. The time to kill the fox has come."

Reaching into her vest she withdrew a scrap of Naruto's old shirt. Holding it to his nose she watched as he took in several deep whiffs. Taking the scent of his prey to memory. Satisfied she walked over to a seal carved on the floor. Stepping on it she looked at him and said. "Happy hunting." A small burst of chakra into the seal released the chains from the floor. As Fenrir began to stand regaining the use of muscles not used in five long years. Tsume had used her speed to disappear back up the stairway.

Far behind the hokage monument. A waterfall flowed into a small river. Only a handful of people had ever seen the place. It's remoteness was one of the key factors for what was built behind the waterfall. With a booming howl that traveled for miles. Fenrir shot threw the falls. Blending into the trees the hunt was on. The only thing on it's mind was the kill. To finds it's prey and end him. No matter who or what got in his way.

There another chapter done. I know it's a filler but I thought I explained things rather well. Though if anyone has any tips or suggestions feel free to leave a review. Also don't forget to vote on a girl for the harem.

Now I need help deciding what his partner is going to be. So vote for what will save him in the next chapter.

Kirara from that show Inuyasha. Simply because the whole small cat transforming at will into supersized flying demon cat.

Or

Raikou Entei or Suicune from pokemon. Because they are both big enough to ride and cover some good ground.


	5. Sprit hounds Funerals and plots unfold

Don't own Naruto or Avatar.

In two reviews someone asked about the change of geography. It actually took me a minute to understand the question. To answer it's really simple. The story started in the avatar universe. But Azula was transported to the Naruto universe. Where the spirit world has far less control. But is still known. Where there are spirits but are rare and few ninja have to deal with them.

Also I just want to point out one last time why an avatar would be so powerful in the Naruto verse. In the Avatar show avatar Roku and Kyoshi both destroyed and created a whole damn island by themselves. The only ninja with a similar claim would be the six path sage. Who created a damn moon.

I was also genuinely surprised at the amounts of votes for Suicune. While one person gave the idea for Fenrir. Each person gave genuinely good points. Thus I beleave I have found a way to make everybody happy.

Also this will be the second to last chapter before the time skip to when they all graduate and the village learns about his powers.

One last warning this chapter has a rather graphic trial for the uchiha clan.

Now lets get this fic started.

As the sun was rising many where already going about there business. While several shops where just opening the doors. A group appeared from the road leading to the village. A group of six men guarded there leader as they approached the village. Each was dressed in the heavy black robes belonging to the priests of the land of demons. Each one was skilled not just in the ninja arts but in the spiritual arts as well. For they where the warrior priests of the order of Kazas. Second only to there leader the priestess Revan. Who was said to rival the forth hokage in his prime.

The very priestess who was now visiting the hidden leaf village. Under the guard of her elite warriors. The cause of the visit was the pulse felt nearly a week ago. Her powers had allowed her to track the source down to the village. Now they where coming to determine if it was a threat. If so her warriors would deal with it.

Hidden under heavy brightly colored robes the priestess gazed up towards the sky. Her emerald eyes narrowed as she said softly. "We must hurry. I fear something terrible is about to happen." With that the group vanished in a blur of pure speed enhanced by chakra.

In his private training field Naruto was practicing his air bending. With several pointers from Anko. He had gained a feel for the winds. While Anko was in the academy. He trained to master his bending styles. Yet he was completely unaware on the threat just a few miles away.

For over sixty years the Uchiha clan was hailed as one of the best to ever live. Legendary for there Sharingan eye. Said to see and cast some of the most powerful illusions in the world. While also granting them the ability to copy and steal the skills of others. Simply by watching them. Yet now they where down to half there highest numbers. Whittled down from two wars as well as the nine tails attack. The once mighty clan was now down to only a mere seventy six members. With only forty two in the active ninja roster.

Yet on this day they where under attack from a foe that had no reason or cause to attack. Only blind rage and bloodlust. With a sickening crunch Fenrir burst threw a small house in the Uchiha district. It jaws and fur drenched in blood. While the clan was caught off guard from the attack. The family inside stood no chance.

This home belonged to none other then Itachi Uchiha along with his parents and younger brother. There bodies lay in pieces laid out over the room. While the youngest child Sasuke was trapped under the remains of his own mother. The shock of the attack had sunk deep into his mind. Rendering him catatonic.

It was this sight that greeted Itachi. Having returned from a mission a mere ten minutes ago. At seeing the sight before him Itachi was motionless. As his Sharingan activated on it's own. Slowly his eyes shifted and transformed. Until the Mangenkyo Sharingan was reborn for the first time in decades. As a howl cut threw the air his head snapped in the direction the beast ran to. With murder in his eyes he vanished in a blur of pure speed.

Had he bothered to stay longer. He would have noticed two things. The leg of his brother twitch. As well as a shadow in the corner. Slowly the shadow grew until a cloaked figure appeared. Though no features could be made out. It spoke with a hollow sinister voice. "Well it would appear master has a new set of eyes."

As many of the clan tried to get into battle formations. Fenrir charged them. As the uchiha unleashed a barrage of fire jutsu. It was only dark irony that the blood of there comrades protected the beast from the flames. His claws and fangs tearing into all he saw. His primal mind had led him here. In search of his prey. Having been drawn by a small trace of his scent. He was now on the warpath. As it eyes locked onto a small child lost in the chaos. The fighting uchiha looked on in horror as Fenrir charged.

As the beast was a mere eight feet from it's goal a blast of fire sent the wolf into a wall. With hopeful eyes the child looked up to see none other then Itachi himself. Dressed in full anbu battle gear. As Fenrir recovered it glared at Itachi with the burning rage of a thousand hells. While Itachi merely clenched his fists. As twin flames formed around his fists. Each one was jet black. While Itachi's Sharingan turned into the infamous and legendary Mangenkyo form.

The look in his eyes showed that if Fenrir so much as flinched he would die. As he was about to attack the wind flowed gently. Bringing with it a scent that had drawn Fenrir here in the first place. Lifting his head into the air Fenrir took the scent in. what was left of his mind near instantly tracked the scent to it's source. With a feral snarl he leapt off towards his prey.

As the beast vanished into the trees. Itachi simply watched as he ran away. When the wolf was gone he turned to gaze upon the remnants of his clan. In the mere ten minutes the beast had attacked. Nearly half the clan had been slaughtered. Panicked a member of the clan ran up to him and asked. " Lord Itachi why did you just let the beast go?"

Seeming to ignore him he picked the child up. Looking around the burning compound he said solemnly. "Enough people have fallen today. Besides I have already alerted the anbu black ops. Now let us bury the dead and figure out where it came from." With that he went to find the child's family. Little did he know the beast was after his charge.

In his training field Naruto was taking a small break. While Anko was torturing the academy instructors he was training. Little did he know he was being watched by three men who had arrived in the village a mere ten minutes ago. Having sensed Naruto threw there training. The three where now observing him to test his mettle. As they where about to test him a howl tore threw the air.

Naruto was shocked as Fenrir leapt out of the tree line. The beast had landed twenty feet away from the blond. As two of the men where about to leap in the third in the middle raised his arms to stop them. Shocked they looked at there leader for answers. All the man did was nod his head towards the other end of the field. For there in the tree line was a squad of anbu black ops. They to where waiting to see what would happen.

In the field Naruto was petrified. The beast snarled as bloody drool flowed from his maw. His whole body was shaking, as Fenrir began to circle him. It took all Naruto had to simply keep eye contact with the beast. Fenrir had a crazed look in his eyes. As the prey he had been hunting was finally within his grasp. It was the sheer joy of the hunt that had kept him from killing the boy then and there. It was at that very second that he gave in. With a vicious snarl he leapt at him.

Naruto was paralyzed with fear. As his prey was within reach Naruto's eyes seemed to gloss over. For a brief moment his iris' glowed a faint blue. A split second later he made a sweeping motion with his hands. That simple move created a gust of wind strong enough to send the hound flying into the nearby lake.

Still in his trance Naruto then made several fluid sweeping moves as the water followed his movements. The lake churned and twisted into a sphere. As Fenrir was trapped in the water's flow. With only his head exposed. One final clench of his fists turned the water into a massive block of ice. Moments later Naruto was released from his trance to find the wolf growling at him.

Naruto's heart went out to the beast. Staring into Fenrir's eyes he could see the loss deep down inside that had brought about the rage. The two groups watched in awe, as Naruto seemed to stare in a mix of sadness and pity. What happened next they would never forget for the rest of there lives.

With shaky steps Naruto walked closer to the beast. The mini iceberg rested six feet off the shore. Each step towards him Fenrir snarled louder and fiercer. Yet Naruto kept walking. Till he was nearly waist deep in the shallow lake. While Fenrir's snout was a mere few inches away. His head could fully move as he threshed against he bindings.

Naruto waited till just the right moment. Before leaping towards the hound. Wrapping his arms around the beast's neck he began to cry slightly as he said gently. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for your loss. Please just don't be angry anymore. I know whoever loved you wouldn't want you like this."

Fenrir froze in his place unable to comprehend what the boy had just done. Yet fate had other thing in mind. As Naruto tapped into the power of the Avatar. Along with his link with the water binding Fenrir. Without realizing it he bonded with Fenrir making him his spirit familiar. Like a river being undamned energy flowed into Fenrir from Naruto. The healing power of the water bending arts granted only to a select few flowed into Fenrir. Unlocking a transformation not seen in this world.

Slowly the ice began to melt and flow into Fenrir. The blood was washed away as did the rage. When the last of the ice melted a blue light engulfed Fenrir. Causing Naruto to shield his eyes. While in the trees the priests where in awe. As the light faded they couldn't speak at the sight before them. The first to find his voice said in awe. "It cannot be. The hound of the north wind Suicune. Said to purify all the world's waters with a single touch."

In there own hiding place the Anbu where frozen in a mix of fear and awe. Unable to understand just what had happened before there very eyes. What was once a crazed beast with endless bloodlust. Had transformed into a hound unlike any the world had ever seen.

Standing before naruto was a completely transformed hound. Standing at just over seven feet tall. His fur was now mostly light blue. With his paws and underbelly white. On the outside of each leg and torso was seven white diamond like marks lined up. His snout that was once long and filled with massive fangs. Was now less then half it's original length. As well as rounded and softer. From it's forehead like a crown was a large stretched out pentagon. From his head flowed a main of violet hair. Nearly as long as his body. His tail had become two thin white ribbons. That instead of running behind the hound. Ran along his body on each side. Yet his eyes glowed with an energy that seemed otherworldly. While all the water in the lake became crystal clear. As if charged with otherworldly purity. No trace of blood was left from Fenrir's fur. While everything living in the lake became revitalized.

Naruto was in awe of the hounds transformation. Yet what happened next would become one of the greatest memories of his life. The hound moved to show him his side. Then lowered his massive frame like a horse giving his rider an easier time getting on. Naruto genuinely took a full minute to comprehend what it wanted. Before he climbed on the hound. With a high pitched howl he was off. Running at speeds that would give ninja a run for there money following the river that flowed from the lake.

The two priests looked at there leader as he said in a way that left no room for argument. "We must inform Lady Revan immediately."

Naruto was having the time of his life. At first the sudden run had scared him. Yet now seeing the trees blurring past. The wind whipping threw his hair. He was in a total state of awe and wonder. Meanwhile the hound was running as if he was reborn. Following the river they soon began to reach a fair sized waterfall. As he continued without hesitation. Naruto began to worry. Then as the fall where a mere ten feet away he gripped tightly to his fur. With a small howl the mighty hound leapt off the falls. While Naruto screamed loudly. After several moments he realized that they weren't falling. Slowly he looked down to find out why. Only for his eyes to widen in shock. As the hounds feet where covered in small clouds.

Looking around himself he slowly realized that he was flying. One of his greatest dreams was now realized. The small child did what any child would do. With one of the largest smiles he had ever made. He cheered in absolute joy. For nearly ten minutes they where in the sky. Before the hound softly landed on the ground. Atop the hokage monument. Ironically above the forth's head. Carefully Naruto climbed off the hound. As he slowly walked around to face him. The two looked at each other for what seemed an eternity. Until Naruto said amazed. "That was amazing. I have so many questions. But I just know this isn't the time. But your gonna need a name."

At that the hound lowered his head. Just when his snout touched his forehead a name echoed threw his mind. 'Suicune' Looking up at him Naruto smiled and said. "Your names Suicune nice to meet you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. But where am I gonna keep you. Your not exactly house size."

Suicune let out a small grin. As a small burst of water engulfed him. When the water vanished a small puppy was in his place. The puppy's fur was light blue with white paws. Picking up the puppy he smile and said. "Wow that was amazing Suicune. Now Anko can't say no." Snapping from his thoughts he looked up to see it was well past noon. Panicked he said more to himself. "Oh no I'm gonna be late. Anko is going to be let out soon."

With that he ran threw the forest. Intent on reaching his home before his roommate.

Meanwhile in the main embassy for foreign diplomats. The head priestess Revan heard the reports from her three most trusted men. When they where finished she closed her eyes in deep thought. The six watched as she seemed to become a statue. Nearly five full minutes passed before she finally opened her eyes. With an almost ethereal voice she said.

"I see this is most disconcerting. The very beast that slaughtered the uchiha. Reborn as a legendary spirit of purity and life. This child clearly has a power this world has never seen before. We cannot allow him to fall into dark hands."

It was then she seemed to radiate an aura of mischief. "Perhaps we have found a worthy husband for my little Shion."

In his office the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Had finished listening to the report given by both Itachi Uchiha and the anbu squad sent after the beast. What he had heard was unlike anything he had heard in years. Yet he was not known as the professor for nothing. Like a true hokage he had filed everything away. Going over every last detail he looked up at the assembled Anbu. It was them he gave his orders.

"Wolf and Hawk head to the uchiha compound and aide the cleanup. Itachi it would seem that you are the new head of the uchiha clan. This may seem cold but you must prepare for the funeral service and council meeting. Priestess Revan arrived several hours ago to discuss a new treaty. Ask to see if she will perform the services."

With a swift salute the three anbu left. Leaving only one left in a Dog mask. With long brown hair in a ponytail. The temperature dropped ten degrees near instantly. With a glare that could drive off the devil himself. The third hokage said with cold fury. "Hana you have ten minutes to bring Tsume here. Before I personally look for her." The young girl was visibly shaking. As she fled to find her own mother.

While he waited Hiruzen looked at the ceiling. At what first appeared to be a show of madness. The third spoke in the empty room. "I know your listening Danzo. If anything happens to the boy you deal with me Iroh and you know who."

As the sun was setting that day nearly the entire village had gathered to mourn the fallen. Those that had survived had built a massive funeral Pyre. All that remained of the clan circled the Pyre. While the new head of the clan Itachi. Looked at his brother's blank eyes. Fearing what his brother may now one day become without some divine influence.

Leading the services was Revan herself. While she performed her chants for the departed. There where two sets of eyes not on the services. But on a small boy. One was the former head of the Inuzuka clan Tsume. She held no remorse for Fenrir's slaughter. Believing it to be Naruto's fault. Her only concern was her clans fate and revenge. Both would be decided by none other then Itachi himself.

The other set of eyes was from a nearby building. Hidden under a cloak was a person not seen in the village in five years. From under the hood came several locks of golden hair. Nearly identical to another blonds. While a single bright almost neon green eye coming threw. From the cloak came a woman's voice. Though subtle it held deep concern for the focus of her gaze. "Be safe little Naruto." With that the cloaked figure vanished in a golden flash.

The next day the heads of the clan where gathered in a hidden chamber within the hokage monument. Used only for two things. Voting for the next hokage and holding trials for clan heads themselves. The last act of mercy shown to the clan head before they are punished. The chamber was built to hold one hundred clan heads. The benches rippled out in six rings. Modeled after the Rinnegan of the sage of six paths himself. To grant the heads in the outer rings a view. The chamber was a large cone shaped chamber. Each seat held the crest of the clan that held that seat. With the largest seat reserved for the hokage himself. Made to face the center of the room.

In the center of the room Tsume was on her knees in chains. Chakra suppression seals made it so that she could barely breath. Yet the fury in her eyes burned with the intensity of the sun itself.

With cold fury the third hokage spoke first. Stating the charges placed upon her. While the clan heads listened in horror and shock.

"Tsume Inuzuka you have been brought here on the following charges. Releasing an A class threat upon the village. Resulting in the deaths of twenty one members of the Uchiha clan. As well as the heads Fugaku and his wife Mikoto Uchiha. How do you plead?"

Glaring up at him Tsume's reply rivaled his own cold fury. "If it means avenging Koga nothing matters."

With a frown the third hokage looked at her with pity and sadness. Having fought side by side with both her and Koga. He deeply felt as if he failed her. With a slight hint of regret in his voice he said boldly. "Very well let the trial begin."

In there living room Anko was staring at the puppy known as Suicune. She just seemed to be studying the small dog. While the dog just stared right back. Naruto meanwhile was watching them slightly nervous. Without warning Anko looked at Naruto and said bluntly. "No way"

Shocked Naruto looked at her upset. "But it's true big sis. Suicune was a big and he flew." With a chuckle Anko looked at him amused. "Oh please you expect me to beleave that this little bitty puppy. Is a big flying super"

She didn't get the chance to finish as Suicune leapt off the coffee table. In a swirl of water he transformed. Landing on top of her he pinned her to the floor. His muzzle was mere inches from her face. Anko had a blank look on her face as she stared at him. As he transformed back and sat on her she looked at Naruto and said. "Okay I beleave you. You said he could fly?" All Naruto did was nod enthusiastically. Amazed Anko began to pet the pup.

The next day in the main meeting room used to meet dignitaries. The third hokage was meeting with Revan. For several hours they discussed the new treaty between there lands. Though he tried to focus on the moment and the treaty. His mind was drawn to Naruto and the hound. Having ordered a full squad of Anbu to monitor him. There reports on his apparent elemental manipulation amazed him. Finally he was snapped out of it as Revan said calmly.

"My dear hokage I beleave an arranged marriage would greatly benefit relationships between our peoples." Shocked that she would purpose such a thing. He asked her as gently as he could. "Why do you think such a thing is needed?"

Taking a sip of her tea Revan looked at him with a fox like grin in her eyes. "Oh it's simple really. Nothing brings people together like a wedding, and I have just the two in mind. My dear daughter Shion and a boy I have seen great promising things about. A boy named Naruto Uzumaki I beleave his name is?"

The look on his face was priceless to her. With a rare stammer the third hokage asked confused. "Naruto but he is just an orphan with no claim to any clans. Why would you have your only child marry him?"

All the playfulness left her eyes as she said with all seriousness. "Don't play with me old man. While my darling daughter can see the future. I can see the past. If that isn't enough the child's mother was once a bodyguard of mine. I recognized him instantly as hers. How those in this village can't is beyond me. Not only that but I know about his odd power over the elements. As well as the hound Suicune being his new companion. His is a power to great to ignore in it's infancy. He could swing both ways Hiruzen. With Shion at his side I can rest easy. Or I could take matters into my own hands. Letting all her former enemies know her son lives. How long before they send assassins?"

The way in which she said the last part left no room for discussion. With a heavy sigh the third hokage made his decision. Looking at her he said defeated. "Very well though they can not be married until his thirteenth birthday. As per the laws of the land of fire. Now tell me what you know about Naruto's powers."

In his private chamber Madara was beyond ecstatic. What was once taken from him was now partially restored. Though his left socket could no longer hold an eye. His right one now held the eye of Fugaku Uchiha himself.

The demented ninja stood in front of a large mirror. Though he didn't look any older then when he fought at the valley of the end. The area around his left socket was scarred and looked to be gouged out. While a vertical scar ran over his right eye. With a sinister grin he turned to face the woman behind him. With a smooth almost aristocratic tone he said.

"Well done my dear. You have given back to me my light."

Standing not far behind him was a woman with short spiky pink hair. The tips where dyed red as her green eyes showed a madness like no other. While on the left side of her face was a complex seal. Resembling a tribal tattoo. At no older then twenty she had a figure most women could only dream about. Dressed in a form fitting black stealth suit. The crest of the Haruno clan was on each of her shoulders. While she had several blades strapped to her body. This was none other then Rayne Haruno. Former heir of the Haruno clan. Exiled for the slaughter of three villages in the land of horses. Yet there was another title she held more proudly.

The right hand of Madara.

Walking over to his loyal servant he snaked his right arm around her waist. Pulling her close he grinned and said. "Time for your reward my dear." She then grinned like a lunatic as he tested the powers of his knew Sharingan. The genjutsus used on her would drive most seasoned ninja to madness. Yet each one was a dream for her. As the last illusion tore threw her mind she moaned and said. "Thank you my lord."

Letting her go he then said calmly as if nothing happened. "Now go my dear and locate your predecessor. I fear she may know about the plan." Bowing she then vanished in a swirl of cherry blossom petals.

There another chapter done. I know it's a bit iffy in certain places. Especially around Tsume's trial Anko meeting Suicune and various other places. Now before anyone flames me. Yes Naruto did go into the avatar state. It's a DEFENSE mechanism for a reason. Now because he is a first generation avatar. He doesn't have the combined powers of all his past lives. Nope just raw instinct and emotion.

In this fic the Haruno clan isn't a bunch of fan girls or god forbid fan boys. In this fic though not commonly shown will be one of the more infamous clans. There bloodline giving them control over plants similar to poison ivy from DC. As well as a slight ability to shape shift. While Rayne will be this fics Itachi in skills. She will also be completely devoted to Madara.

The figure in the cloak during the funeral will be one hell of a twist. Though you have to wait to see just who she really is.

Lastly yes I fused Suicune and Kirara a bit. He is suppose to keep the whole avatar thing a secret until he can defend himself. A giant legendary spirit hound doesn't exactly scream secret if you ask me.


	6. Sentence training and the future

Don't own Naruto or avatar.

Thank you all for the positive reviews. I was sure someone was going to flame me for the Suicune thing. As for the one reviewer. Sasuke is not in a coma. He's in a state of deep shock.

Now this chapter will have very little naruto. But will have a great deal of plot development. Maybe even some dark secrets revealed.

Also the Harem has been decided. Though I was slightly disappointed at how little votes I got. But here are the lucky girls………….

Azula Anko Shion……………..and a forth mystery girl. That will be revealed later.

Lastly they have finally released a new trailer for the last air bender movie and a few previews. I can't believe I'm going to say this. But M. night shamalan may have made a decent movie. LOOK OUT it's the end of the world!!!!!!!!!!!

Twenty miles north of Konoha molten lake prison.

In all the elemental nations. There was one prison feared beyond all others. In the five hundred years since it's construction by the now dead Vulcan clan. Originally a fortress built into a dead volcano. It descends into depths known only by the original builders. Only the most feared of criminals are sent to this hell on earth.

From the skies above. Molten lake prison lived up to it's name in everyway. The tallest mountain in all the land of fire. Covered in cracked broken earth. No life appeared to come within miles of the mountain. As if the mountain itself was marked by some unseen hand. While the summit stood out beyond anything else. At nearly eight miles wide. The volcanoes peak was a crater left over from it's final eruption. While filling the crater to nearly the brim was a sea of molten lava. Bubbling and white hot. It was created threw jutsus and bloodline long since lost to the world.

In the center of the sea of molten rock and fire lay a massive spire. The surface unfazed by the heat and flames. The smooth black stone rose far beyond the craters edge ten stories into the sky. It was only near the peak that large air shafts windows and the only entrance into the prison could be seen. On the very top of the spire. Rested a seal array as old as the prison itself. Beyond complex some of the greatest seal masters in history have gone made trying to unlock it's secrets. Trying in vain to find a way to enter the depths of this hell.

This seal was the only way in or out of the prison. Guarded at all times by ten anbu class ninja. There names known only to the warden at al times. For the main function of the seal was a duel way summoning platform. Linked to a sister platform hidden to the west. It was a near perfect system. Yet like all things it held a single flaw.

In a single solitary cell Tsume Inuzuka was alone. With only a pinstripe suit and a number over her heart. She was now reduced to nothing. Once one of the most feared female ninja in all the leaf village. Her name held up amongst Tsunade senju and Halibel Namikaze. Now she was nothing but a number. The only thing in her cell was a bed and a blank book. A pen and ink where supplied to her monthly to allow her to write whatever she wanted. Weightier it be a memoir or will. It was now her soul means to occupy herself. She didn't even have the grace of a window to tell the time. Only the flicker of a small light bulb. This was her life for the next ten years.

With a loud click the massive iron doors opened. With cold eyes she gazed up to see none other then the third hokage himself. Flanked by two anbu commanders. With cold fury Tsume asked the man who sent her to this hell. "What do you want old man? Come to bask in the glory of my husband going unavenged. Along with all those that the fox killed."

With pity in his eyes he took several steps into the cell. "You should be thanking the heavens Tsume for Itachi's mercy. While his clan called for your clans death and enslavement. He knew it would do no good for the village or the clans. But there is another reason your sentence was only Ten years and not life." Looking at the anbu he sent them a wordless sign less message. That if they breathed a word about what they heard next. They would be dead before they ever finished the sentence. The seals on the back of there necks would ensure that.

Looking back at Tsume the third locked his eyes with hers. "What I'm about to tell you only three people alive know. Yet will be revealed in ten years time." Taking a moment to collect compose himself the third looked at her and revealed one of the single most guarded secrets in the world. A secret many have died to protect yet never realizing it. Every word caused her eyes to widen more in horror and shock.

Pausing to take in the shocked horrified look in her eyes. The third didn't let up as he finished what he had to say. "The fox while powerful is still a beast. While the seal binding him was made BY THE SHINIGAMI! A being beyond all others Tsume. I have nothing else to say to you."

As the cell door closed Tsume was nearly catatonic. Trying desperately to understand everything he had said. Seeing the book she leapt at it as if it was gold. With the fury of a man possessed she wrote down word for word what the third had said. Fearing she may lose it to her growing madness. The next ten years would be the ultimate test.

In the land of demons Revan was spending quality time with her daughter Shion. The two where currently in a massive garden. While Revan calmly told her child about her future husband. The child's reaction was like any little girls. Excited and anxious to meet him. With starry eyes she begged her mother to tell her about him.

Taking a sip of her tea Revan smiled serenely at her daughter. Without any hesitation she said calmly. "Very well where to start. He is almost as old as you. Though he's about two months older. He has gold hair and blue eyes and he is the son of a dear friend of mine." With starry eyes Shion asked her excited. "Who mommy?" With a knowing smile Revan replied calmly. "Not telling." Her daughters pout caused her to chuckle softly. Looking up at the sky Revan said calmly. "Wherever you are I hope your safe my old friend." As if answering her a soft breeze swept threw the garden.

Far to the north in the land of glaciers. Where only a mere three thousand people lived in eternal ice and snow. This barren wasteland was one of the few places not even demons dared tread. It was in the farthest northern borders of this land that a fortress lay forgotten. None know who built it or why. The small handful who have made the journey to merely see this wonder. Believe a massive treasure lays buried and lost to the world. Many have died in there attempts to breach this fortress. To claim the secrets of the forgotten land.

Deep within the fortress was a chamber twice the size of the hokage's tower. Lit by a series of crystals in the ceiling. It filled the chamber with artificial sunlight. The chamber itself was filled with plants from around the world. While at the end of this chamber was a set of doors not opened for eons. Carved on the doors was a sea serpent rising from the depths. A ripple design was his eyes. While around the door was ancient glyphs. The key to opening the doorway.

Resting in front of the door was a woman in the lotus position. With golden blond hair that was spiky in three thin braids. She had a deep tan along with a figure most women would kill to possess. Her build was clearly that of a seasoned fighter. She was dressed in a form fitting white outfit. While resting on the ground in front of her was her weapon.

A short heavy sword that at first glance resembled a meat cleaver. With a western style hilt. At the base of the blade was the symbol for the Namikaze clan. While the rest of the sword was nearly blacked out with dense silver seals. There purpose known only to there maker. Yet at the heart of the array was the tell tale seal for the most famous jutsu in all the modern ninja world. The flying thunder god jutsu. This was Halibel Namikaze. Twin sister of the forth hokage himself. Also known as the Flash Shark of the leaf.

In deep meditation Halibel's thought where of what brought her to this place and time. How she was forced to abandon her own son. Not out of hatred or grief but to protect him from her former master. Who betrayed her and killed her brother. All in his quest to destroy the world.

Five and a half years prior. Hidden leaf village border.

With a beaten and bruised body. Halibel Namikaze was in the destroyed remains of a forest. Her left eye was swollen shut. As she tried to gain her bearings. Looking up she saw a sight that made her blood run cold. Her dear brother atop his summons Gamabunta. Facing the fox without fear. While she herself had held the fox off for nearly half an hour single handed. She knew her brother could finish the beast off forever. Though beaten to hell she could tell the fox was on it's last legs. Due in large part to the sacrifice of her clan. Yet that was not what made her blood run cold. No it was what he held in his arms that made her scream out with all her remaining willpower and strength.

"No Minato leave him out of this. He's my son you bastard!"

Her words never reached him as she saw him cast the sealing jutsu. Like a vortex the fox was reduced to mist. Only for the mist to be sealed into her only child. The tears pouring from her eyes where the first shed since her mother's passing. Not even when her lover left her did she cry. As if a dame had burst her body was filled with newfound energy. For she had subconsciously opened the first inner gate. Getting to her feet she searched out with her mind. Finding the seal she herself had placed in her son's blanket. With a flash of yellow she was gone.

Six full miles away she reappeared in a small clearing. Created from the Gamabunta himself. Resting on the field was Minato's prone form. While in his arms Naruto was oddly sound asleep. His spiky blond hair sticking out of the blanket. While whisker marks slowly appeared on his cheeks. A soft flash of yellow light caused the baby Naruto to whimper. Only to slowly open his eyes.

On her knees Halibel was on her last legs. She was gasping for air as the boost of energy swiftly left her. Where many would have died ten times from chakra exhaustion she fought on. With shaky arms she gently picked her son up. Her neon green eyes gazed into his sky blue. The only trace of his father she could make out. He could have passed as her brother's child it was almost creepy to her. While her tears landed his whisker marks. His tiny hands reached out towards her.

"Why Minato? The fox was almost dead you could have killed it. But instead you damn my son to this. I swear if your not in hell I'll send you there myself brother."

She was cut off as a swirl of flowers formed around her. When they dissipated they revealed a teenage Rayne. Blood covered half her outfit. While it was clear the blood was not hers. Clear panic was in her eyes as she said. "Halibel masters hurt. Something took his eyes from when he controlled the fox."

Halibel's face went blank. Yet her eyes showed the shock and betrayal. With a whisper she said to himself. "Controlled the fox?" Looking down at her son she made the hardest choice of her life. One that would haunt her forever. Setting the child down she shakily stood up. Without looking at her soon to be enemy she said coldly. "Take me there." Nodding she then took her away in a swirl of flower petals. A mere moment later anbu led by the third arrived to find only Naruto crying.

Snapping back to the present her eyes slowly opened. That was the day that started it all. When she saw her master for what he was. When she lost her dreams of raising her son. She had nearly killed Madara that day. A mere one inch her kunai was from his heart. Only for his faithful dog Rayne stopping her. She had spent three full years recovering. Regaining her strength to face him again. Yet to her rage her former master had all but vanished. Yet she still had a plan. It was all a matter of time. She only prayed her son would one day forgive her.

With an almost feral grin Anko charged at her opponent Naruto. Both where training hard as Anko used her newfound skills. With fluid almost serpent like moves water flowed to her will. Becoming long whip like extensions of her arms. Nearly ten feet long they moved with a mind all there own. Naruto meanwhile was exercising the most valued skill of a ninja DODGING! Dashing threw the field he tried his best to avoid her attacks. Yet when a hit did connect it was not a devastating blow. But a gentle swipe that caused him to stumble.

Nearby sitting on a fallen tree Iroh watched amused. Suicune sleeping on his lap. He had simply made one little suggestion. Now it had spiraled into a new game for them. While Naruto looked scared at first glance. He could tell Naruto was having a great time. With a cup of hot tea in hand he smiled and said. "You would be so proud of him." Taking a sip he watched as Anko hit Naruto a tenth time. With a cheer the hyperactive girl said loudly. "YES I win. Now you have to make me a whole cake out of Dango!"

No sooner after she said those words. That she then leapt at him. Tackling him to the ground she then began to tickle him. Watching the scene unfold Iroh stood up and said proudly. "Alright my dear it's almost time to meet your sensei isn't it?"

Sitting on top of Naruto Anko crossed hers arms and pouted. "Alright I'll go. But I guarantee that my teams gonna be some emo or worse a fan girl. I bet my sensei is going to be worse." Getting off him she then looked at Naruto and said. "Take my advice Naruto. Tank everything they give you. That way your guaranteed a decent teammate." As she turned to walk away she stopped. Spinning on her heels she called out. "Don't forget my Dango cake!" With that she turned to leave. Leaving a grinning Naruto to watch her go.

Far away in the hokage tower three people watched Naruto and Anko from a crystal ball. One was none other then the hokage himself. His hardened gaze drifted to the other two in the room. One was a teenage girl no older the seventeen. With wild et black hair reaching just past her shoulders. Her crimson eyes where almost hypnotic. While she was dressed in the standard jonin uniform. Modified with to long crimson sleeves. This was the genjutsu mistress of the leaf Kurenai yuuhi. Recently advanced to jonin a mere month ago. She was one of the youngest ever to volunteer for the sensei program. While many doubted her abilities. She was granted a trial chance to train.

Standing next to her was a man with a reputation rivaling that of the third himself. Head of the Anbu black ops department. Danzo was often called the war hawk of the leaf. With nearly half his head wrapped in bandages. Only the left side of his face was visible. While an X shaped scar was on his chin. From a sparring match with the second hokage himself. He was dressed in robes that only granted him free movement of his left arm. While it would appear at first glance was a missing right arm. A true ninja could spot the truth. That he was 'armed' and dangerous. The hidden blade in his cane was proof of that.

Looking at Kurenai the third said bluntly. "Well that was but a small glimpse of her talent. But that is not why we called you here." Taking a silent message Danzo took over for the aged leader and lifelong rival. Getting her attention Danzo explained her 'mission'.

"My dear the research department has studied this 'bending' as they call it. They are to put bluntly clueless about it. It is a level of Ninjutsu that could revolutionize the ninja world. We have confirmed that Itachi has begun to develop fire bending. While clearly your soon to be student has learned water bending. All this revolves around Naruto somehow. While he may not be the fox's vessel anymore. He still has some power. Get close to them. Use the bond between teacher and student. Find the key to this bending. If necessary use your other skills. But failure is not an option."

With a slight apprehensive nod she wordlessly vanished in a swirl of leaves. After she was gone Danzo looked at Sarutobi and said. "Is this wise sending a greenhorn like this. Surely a more developed jonin would have worked."

Sighing the third leaned back in his chair and replied. "Sadly she is our best option. With sightings of Halibel in the north. We can't risk a senior jonin getting impatient. Also this may be best for all parties involved. Her record shows Kurenai has a way with people. Her sensei held very high marks for her."

With a raised eyebrow Danzo asked interested. "Oh and just who was her sensei?" Looking at his rival he said calmly. "None other then Ibiki Morino himself." Seeing the small twitch of Danzo's eye was all he needed. Gazing upon the photos of past kages he said calmly. "The next few years are going to be hectic."

Seven years later training Hokage monument.

The sun was slowly rising into the sky as people went about there business. Shops opened and ninja went on there missions. While near the heart of the village next to the hokages tower. The final class for many aspiring ninja was about to take place. For seven years they trained and learned. While many classes before held many impressive students who went on to become legends. This was the first ever class to hold the heirs to every clan in the village. From both civilian and ninja clans.

In the largest classroom on the ninja academy fifty nine students awaited the arrival of there instructor. Iruka umino former squad captain for the anbu black ops. Having gotten his trademark scar from battling the fifth Mizukage herself. When she was a member of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Many who had scene the two together often claimed there was something else going on between them.

With a soft slide of the door Iruka entered to gaze upon his students. Clipboard in hand he searched threw them. Seeing an empty seat his eyes narrowed as he asked the class. "Where's Naruto?" It was then his anbu senses kicked in. Taking a step back just in time. As a massive black ball of cloth blasted threw the window. As it was halfway threw the classroom the ball unfurled. As a kunai tied to each corner of the cloth hit the ceiling and floor. Pinning a large banner that said in bold white letters.

NARUTO UZUMAKI IS HERE!!!

Standing in front of the banner was Naruto himself. The past seven years had done wonders for the blond. The thirteen year old now stood at just under five feet tall. His golden bond hair was now identical to the forth hokages. Causing many to think he was the forth's bastard son. While he now had a fighters build. While he seemed to radiate an odd sense of power.

He was dressed in black cargo pants with a kunai holster on his right leg. His black shirt had an orange Chinese dragon wrapped around it. While over this was a worn long coat with the sleeves torn off. One of the pockets on the right side was larger then normal. It was in this pocket that Suicune rested. His head and paws sticking out. Raising his fist in the air he said proudly. "Lets do this thing!"

Standing behind the banner Iruka looked annoyed as he thought to himself. " I should have known. Anko did the same thing. Might as well get this over with." With that he began the near impossible task of getting the class back in order.

Atop the hokage tower Anko Mitarashi was beaming with pride. The special jonin was in her trademark fishnet outfit and tan trench coat. While tied to her hip was a small metal flask. With a storage seal carved into the side. Along with the symbol of the mitarashi clan. With a massive grin she pretended to cry as she said. "I'm so proud of him. He takes after his big sis so much. Give them hell kiddo."

At the main gate to the leaf village the two guards where slightly board. All that had come threw where simply the usual merchants and ninjas on missions. Just as they where about to fall asleep they caught sight of a young girl approaching the gate. Not recognizing the person they where immediately on guard. When the girl reached the gate they said as one. "Halt state your name and reasons for coming.

The girl was in a dark red cloak standing at just under five feet tall. Most of her face was covered by the hood. With a soft amused chuckle the girl reached for her hood. The two guards where ready for anything but what happened next. As the hood fell back it revealed a young girl no older then fifteen. Her midnight black hair was flawlessly done. With a bun for most of it two large bangs framed her face. While her onyx eyes held a mischief us look in them.

Looking at the two guards she said calmly. "My name is Azula Uchiha. I would like to see the hokage please."

There another chapter done. I hope you all didn't have to wait to long. Now onto the major points.

As to Naruto's lineage I made him the forth's nephew for various reasons. Such as I don't think a father could really do that to there own kid. Well except the forth Kazekage. Now I made his mother Halibel from bleach because they do sort of look alike. Now the Namikaze clan was small and blessed with higher then normal chakra. So much that they normally have little to no control. Halibel and Minato sought ways around this. Minato with a sannin teacher. Halibel with Madara as a teacher.

As for his father well that will be revealed much later. Around chapter twelve or so. Now I want you all to vote. When will mother and son meet.

Chunin exams. Tsunade retrieval Or wave arc.

I hope you all enjoyed the little return of Azula. As for how she claims to be a Uchiha will be explained in the next chapter. As always read and review. OR THE CUTE LITTLE BUNNY GETS IT. God I love south park.


	7. Changing tides

Don't own Naruto or Avatar.

Okay thanks for the positive reviews. Along with a certain reviewer giving me a truly honest opinion that I found very helpful. He brought up many good points mostly about Minato being Naruto's father. As for how I can defend my turning him into Naruto's uncle. The forth had to have some family. I mean he just didn't appear one day. So I gave him a sister and a bit of drama. Now enjoy the story.

Today had been a rather pleasant day for the third hokage. Despite the genin tests that would take nearly half the day. He had managed to complete his paperwork in record time. While preparing for the results of the tests. He had known that many of them where sure wins. Such as the heirs of the Uchiha Hyuga and Naruto himself. Contrary to his grades he knew the child could give a jonin a good fight. The advice Anko had given the boy was a true lesson of the ninja art of deception.

Thus when one of the gate guards arrived with a young woman claiming to be a uchiha. He knew that his peaceful day was over.

In the hokage's office the aged leader was meeting with the young girl known as Azula Uchiha. The pleasant surprise of this child was a welcome change. While an anbu agent stood by the door. Azula herself was sitting in a chair across from the hokage. Looking at the young girl he asked calmly as not to anger the teenage girl.

"So tell me child where are you from?"

With a small chuckle Azula looked at him and replied calmly. "That is a rather unique tale lord hokage. You see I only learned of my heritage recently. I come from a small harbor town in the land of currents. We rarely have to worry about ninja matters. I never knew my father but my mother was head of the local guard. She knew a few jutsu but nothing major. About three years ago I managed to awaken this."

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. As she opened them the proof of her claim was revealed. As twin Sharingan eyes looked into the thirds. Each one was fully mature and unlike normal Sharingan eyes. These ones seemed to radiate a kind aura. Instead of a fierce intimidating one. Oh so common in the clan. After several moments she closed her again. Only to reopen them returned to normal.

At seeing the slight shock from the hokage she couldn't help but chuckle.

"I take it you thought I was lying. To be honest I didn't know myself until a month ago. When my mother finally told me about my father. Apparent near the end of the last war. A small battle took place near my village. Between a platoon of leaf ninja and rock ninja. When it was over my mother found a survivor. Nursing him back to health she found that he had amnesia. He stayed for a year before he passed away. It was a hunting accident. But he never found out who he was."

The third's heart went out to her. As she took a moment to compose herself. After several deep breaths she finished her story.

"I was born just before that and had a happy life. Though my mother made sure I could defend myself. Then about a month ago word about the clan reached us finally. I know it was several years but we just don't reside in ninja heavy lands. When I heard about what happened to them I was torn. I wanted to meet my family that survived. To learn what my father might have been like."

The third didn't know why but he trusted her. Yet the split second glance he sent towards the anbu told the back ops agent to verify her story. Looking at her he asked calmly. "I see my dear. How long do you plan to stay in the village?"

With an almost forlorn look in her eyes she said sagely. "I honestly don't know. I was hoping to find a living here. My home is nice but it's just so remote. I can already tell the village is wonderful. I love to cook maybe I could work in a restaurant. I never was cut out to be a ninja."

As she said those words she was thinking to herself. 'Though I was one hell of a fire bender.'

Looking at her he said calmly. "Well I must say this is a pleasant surprise. Though there will be a probationary period. We simply can't allow someone to just enter the village. Fortunately the process is simple. You simply need a sponsor to watch you. Preferably a member of a related clan. And I know just the man."

The look in the hokage's eyes was a mix of mischief and the cunning wit of a master chess player. While Azula's years of playing the very same game knew every move the old man was making. While she herself had made every possible counter plan. All to rejoin the love of her life.

Nearly two hours later the grueling tests had finished. Out of the many students to enter the academy. Only two had failed the tests horribly. Leaving fifty seven students awaiting there teachers word. The tests had been over for nearly ten minutes. While Naruto sat near the back beside two of his best friends.

To his right was a slightly overweight young man with odd swirls on his cheeks. His rusty brown hair and thick arms where classic traits of an Akimichi. While the bag of potato chips in his right hand was the final give away. This was none other then Choji Akimichi. Though at first glance he seemed like a typical well fed civilian. A trained ninja could tell a single solid blow from him could shatter boulders. Having been friends with Naruto since joining the academy. He had gone on many adventures with him. Many times he would be the voice of reason for Naruto's almost insane impulses.

On the other side sat a young man with black hair tied back. Greatly resembling the top of a pineapple. While he physically had the build of a ninja. The fact that the young boy was sound asleep showed that he was a member of the infamous Nara clan. Famous for the shadow jutsu and deer herding. It is said the founder of the clan could travel from the land of fire. Clear to the land of waves in seconds. Simply by turning into a shadow. For years he had been a rival with Naruto for lowest grades. Almost becoming a competition between them. With each test came a new winner. He was the tactical mind that made all of Naruto's plans possible. At the same time making it so that they wouldn't get caught. This was Shikamaru Nara heir of the Nara clan.

With an amused grin Naruto looked at Choji and asked calmly. "So Choji how do you think we did?" Swallowing the chips he had been chewing. Choji looked out over the classroom. His eyes stopped on a few as he said calmly. "Well I know Sasuke is top of the class. All he does is train and fight. Sakura is right up there. But I know one thing for sure. It's either you or Shikamaru for dead last. I understand why you two go for the spot. But seriously man how can you put up with people calling you dead last?"

With that same wicked grin Naruto leaned back in his chair and said amused. "The simple thought of the looks on there faces when I whoop there arrogant asses." Mere moments later Iruka walked into the room. A clipboard in his right hand. Almost as one the students stopped what they where doing. Several had nearly stopped breathing. This was the moment they had spent years waiting for. The results of there tests.

Looking at his class for what may be the final time. Iruka took a moment to remember the children who had first came into his class. It had taken all his skills to reign them in. Now they where on there first steps to greatness.

"Alright listen up class. I'm proud of each and every one of you. You came here nothing more then children. Now I have the honor of seeing you become Ninja. The trials ahead of you will be great. The foes many but the rewards will be greater. As long as you hold true to the will of fire. Never forget that as ninja of the leaf village. You are not just members of noble clans. The whole village is your family. Take care of them and they will take care of you."

Holding up the clipboard he then said in a more serious tone.

"Okay now that the longwinded speech is out of the way. I have an announcement to make. Forgoing the test score for the past seven years. The final placements will be decided on how well you performed on your final tests."

All the color drained from Naruto's face as he said in a state of almost blank shock. "What?" Ignoring him Iruka explained to the rest of the class.

"The hokage fells that the academy puts to much on Academics. Honestly I agree with him. How is knowing the second hokage's middle name ever going to save your life. Thus we graded you on chakra control, number of jutsus displayed. As well as chakra amount and relative Taijutsu skills." Looking at Naruto he could see him nearly sweating. Having known for some time Anko's telling him to fail on purpose. Yet she failed to tell him not to show off in the final exam. Looking at the clipboard he then said barely able to contain his grin.

"I shall now name the five highest scoring students. Starting with the rookie of the year. At first place is Naruto Uzumaki." A loud thump caused everyone to look back. Only to find Naruto had hit his head on the desk. Knocking himself out. Ignoring it Iruka continued.

"Next is Sasuke Uchiha followed by Sakura Haruno. Choji Akimichi and Hinata Hyuga. Next is Kiba Inuzuka. Your headbands can be obtained at the wolf caw weapon shop tomorrow. While ninja registration will take place at the same time as when you get the headband. Now are there any questions?"

Standing strait up Kiba all but yelled at Iruka. "Damn strait I got a question. How the hell did the runt make rookie of the year? He shouldn't even be a damn ninja." The final words of his mother before being taken away. Had never left the young Inuzuka's mind. Since he was a child. He had sworn to finish what her mother had started. Yet unlike his mother. He knew how to wait for the right moment. Buying time with verbal jabs and vicious remarks.

With a stern glare Iruka looked at one of his greatest failures. He had hope to work out the boy's blind hatred of Naruto. Yet all his attempts had failed Miserably. Seeing that many of the class where wondering the same thing. He decided to simply tell them. As he was about to speak it was none other then Sasuke uchiha that explained. His eyes where stone cold as he spoke with almost no emotion.

"The 'dead last' was failing on porpoise. He has more chakra then all of us in this room combined. While he lives with a special jonin who's not afraid to show him advanced and powerful jutsu. My bother often comments on his raw power."

Those that knew Sasuke knew that he was jealous of his raw power. While several in the classroom looked at Naruto in new light. While several who actually looked back. Would find Suicune standing next to his head. His right paw patting his unconscious head in sympathy.

As the final chime rang threw out the school. Iruka looked at the students about to leave and said. "The rest of the placements will be posted tomorrow. In one week come back for team placements." His words nearly fell on deaf ears. As every student bolted out of the room. Several having leapt threw the window Naruto destroyed. All that was left was Naruto Choji and Shikamaru.

With a loud yawn the Nara heir woke up to find an empty classroom. With only a knocked out Naruto and a worried Choji next to him. Confused he asked board. "What I miss?" With a sigh Choji slung Naruto over his shoulder. "Come on I'll explain on the way. You take Suicune this is gonna be a long one." Picking up the puppy Shikamaru asked annoyed. "Come on man how bad could it be?"

Stopping to look at his dearest friend. Choji almost had a haunted look in his eyes that creeped Shikamaru out. "He made Rookie of the year!" Outside the school many heard a man yell loudly yet for the life of them wouldn't beleave who they thought the voice sounded like. "Oh SHIT!"

At the Sleepy Dragon Iroh was calmly putting away the latest shipment of supplies. His trip to the nearby trade town had been fruitful in more ways then one. As he placed a large box of spices away he stopped as he held a fair sized jar of a rare spice called in it's native and as Cinnamon. With a small smile he said to himself. "My dear this was always your favorite."

As he was about to put it away he noticed that it was far lighter then it should be. Looking at the container he saw the seal was intact. With swift hands he opened the container. As the lid came off he found not the spice. But a small piece of paper. Taking the paper out he looked at the paper. His aged eyes nearly popped out of there sockets as he saw the seal of the Namikaze clan. Yet what shocked him even more was the familiar handwriting. Belonging to only one person. With swift eyes he read the contents. Dedicating everything to memory.

'It's been to long godfather. I know we where never close. But I need to meet with you. I'll be at the Howling inn at Tanzaku town on the fifth. Sincerely Flash Shark.'

Looking at the calendar he saw he had ten days to meet with his wayward goddaughter. As the note burst into flames in his hands he said gently. "Till then my child."

It was well past midnight in the hidden leaf village. While many where sound asleep. Two where wide awake. One out of anger and sadistic glee. The other out of fear and pain.

In the infamous forest of death. A burnt smoking and terrified Naruto was hiding in a hollowed out tree. Suicune was nowhere in sight. As the once faithful hound had fled the moment it saw Anko. The hound was far smarter then Naruto. Having fled the moment it saw here. For when she found out he made rookie of the year. She had decided to make him earn the title. Thus the ten hour hunt. Involving every jutsu and weapon in her arsenal.

With hagged breaths he looked around for his hunter. Fear ran down his spine as every sound caused him to nearly jump out of his skin. Yet he never noticed her appear as if from the shadows itself behind him. Leaning in close she whispered into his ear. "You should be running rookie." The tree then exploded as Naruto ran for dear life. A crazed Anko was laughing as she sent water whips after him.

Far to the west in the land of demons. A fourteen year old girl was happily gathering her things. With long dirty blond hair. She had a generous figure. Inherited from her mother. While she wasn't a ninja she radiated an aura like no other. Skilled in the art of sacred jutsu. She was trained in the art of the priestess. When she had heard of her engagement she was excited. Only to grow worried about fulfilling her duties. Her mother had solved that by having a new temple built in the village. Built behind the monument. It would soon become the center of the villages spiritual needs. The original temple destroyed in the second war.

As she finished packing the last of her things. She stopped to look at a framed photo. Picking it up she smiled as she said to herself. "Don't worry I'll be there soon. Just a couple more weeks" With a girlish giggle she then went to check on her travel arrangements. Leaving the photo behind. The photo was of none other then Naruto. Taken without his knowing recently. It showed him in a fighting pose.

There another chapter done with. I know it's short but sweet. If you have any thoughts feel free to leave a review. By the way. This story has had four thousand hits!!!!! And only seventy reviews. I'm almost hurt.

If anyone has a valid reason i will replace this chapter.


	8. A duel and future sensei

Don't own Naruto or Avatar.

Wow I have gotten great reviews and I must say thanks. I thought the last chapter was rather rushed. I'm glad to see you the readers thought otherwise. I hoped you liked the twist with Iroh being Halibel's godfather. I thought it would explain all those times he said to himself. "You would be so proud" As well as how he knew who Naruto's parents are. Because she told him who the father was.

Now in this fic Naruto's bending skills are at Aang's at the end of the series minus avatar state. While his ninjutsu skills are around low chunin. Knowing ten jutsu. But mastered four of them completely. What they are will be revealed later.

Now lets get this fanfic started!

What has me the most shocked is that not a single person has asked a question I thought would be on all there minds. How does Azula have the sharingan. Well the answer is short but sweet. She acquired it from Madara during the sealing. When she got her new body she retained that little power.

Far to the west in the heart of the land of crystal. A castle stood tall and proud. Nearly twenty stories tall from base to tip. While the base itself covered nearly twenty acres. Yet despite the castles intimidating size. There was one thing a person would notice immediately. The castle was long since abandoned. While the scars from battles long since fought riddled the surface. While the second thing one would notice. Would be the symbol for the Uchiha clan on every wall. Worn from age and nearly faded away. This was the once legendary home of the Uchiha clan. Said to have housed the clan for over a hundred years. Lost to them when four rival clans banded together to take them down.

The clans where then soon hunted down one by one and slaughtered. There names wiped from the history books. Yet in one small area of the castle lay a forgotten sword. Plain and simple it was like any one of thousands in the world save one thing. The worn faded symbol of the Namikaze clan. Was carved into the hilt.

While the land above the castle was a ghost town. Beneath the castle was another matter altogether. For beneath the ancient castle the gears of war where at full speed. As the plans of a madman where beginning to take shape.

Deep beneath the castle in catacombs long since forgotten. The sounds of machinery echoed threw out the chambers. As a factory was in full swing. In the largest chamber larger then the hokage tower itself. A man covered head to toe in heavy blue robes gazed out upon his handiwork. Not a single feature could be made out about him. While large seals covered his bulky robes. While one could see his gaze was fixed on the machines below him. As the weapons they made would soon terrorize the world.

Without any sign of fear or shock. The man spoke in a distorted almost mechanical voice. "Come to check on me I see." The space beside him warped and distorted. As an orange mask slowly seemed to bleed into existence. The spiral of the mask centered on the man's right eye. Slowly the rest of him appeared. Revealing a body hidden by a massive black cloak, Covered in red clouds. The man radiated two things and two things only. Unending darkness and emptiness unlike any other. It was as if the man existed yet didn't exist at the same time. This was the true Madara Uchiha

With a calm aristocratic voice Madara said calmly. "I see you have increased production. Will your clan be able to control them?"

Almost seeming to be offended the cloaked man said bluntly. "Of course we can. If need be we could control millions of them. The question is will you be able to uphold your part of the plan?"

Crossing his arms Madara said in a tone that left no room for discussion. "I already have all the pieces in place. The leaf will soon burn and chaos will soon follow." Turning to face Madara the cloaked man said in a voice that seemed hollow yet at the same time pure rage incarnate. "Soon we will destroy the leaf. Soon we shall have our revenge."

Below them the fruits of the labor where ready to unleash the hell of war and destruction. Creations that knew no mercy. That knew nothing of the word humanity.

In the hidden leaf village Naruto Uzumaki was slowly making his way to the famous wolf claw weapon shop. Said to have been built before there even was a hidden leaf village. If one was to believe the stories about the shop. The village was built where it was simply because the shop was there. It was the current shop owners own great grandfather. That invented the modern forehead protector. That was swiftly adopted by every village in the known ninja world. Now it was the main supplier for three villages.

Simply three streets away from the hokage tower. At the end of the famous business district lay the wolf claw weapon shop. The shop itself was two stories tall. With every type of weapon in the known ninja world. While behind the massive shop was a forge manned at all times by the six best smiths in all the lands of fire. Many blacksmiths spent there whole lives dreaming of working that forge.

With a slight limp Naruto arrived at the shop. A small line of graduates from both his class as well as two others came out of the shop. As he sighed annoyed he looked to find none other then Shikamaru waiting at the end of the line. Limping over he said calmly. "Took your sweet time I see."

With a yawn the notoriously lazy Nara replied. "Yeah well you weren't exactly early yourself." Wincing Naruto sighed and said. "Yeah well Anko doesn't exactly know the meaning of the word restraint. If I hadn't of made a crapload of shadow clones to get her one weakness. I wouldn't have made it here on time." Curious Shikamaru asked him calmly. "Just what is her weakness?"

With a knowing grin Naruto replied calmly. "That's my secret and my secret alone. Besides it's saved my life more then once."

In there apartment Anko was busy eating a large plate full of Dango. With a happy grin she stopped to say to herself. "Now he's earned it. I really should do this more often." Next to her Suicune watched on amazed. As nearly ten pounds of the sweets was exhaled. Seeing the look the puppy was giving her she stopped. After a moment of silence she handed the pup a stick. "There now stop looking at me with those puppy eyes." A small bark was her reply as he began to help himself.

As she ate plans on how to train Naruto where swiftly forming in her mind. Most of them would be considered extreme by most standards. Yet to her they where simply fun.

On the other side of the leaf village a meeting was taking place. That would decide the fate of many to come. In the main mansion of the Uchiha district. Itachi sat calmly in his office. Portraits of past clan heads lined the walls. Along with records going back to before Madara himself. While he sat at his desk. Across from him sat Azula. Her cloak was gone. Revealing a dark crimson shirt and black pants. Between the two was a tea set.

As she calmly took a sip of her tea Azula couldn't help but remember the tea her dear uncle made. Many had considered it the best in all the fire nation. Seeing her in deep thought Itachi asked calmly. "Something wrong my dear?" Looking up at him she replied calmly. "No I was just remembering my dear uncle. He always loved his tea."

With a nod of his head Itachi closed his eyes. As he slowly reopened then he said calmly. "Are you going to tell me the truth my dear? About where you are really from?" As he activated his sharing an she knew the jig was up. With a small grin she asked calmly. "How did you know?"

With a menacing glare Itachi said calmly. "Though where not as strict as the hyuga clan. We do track where we lose members of our clan. The hokage told me your story. It took me only five minutes to find the truth. Now tell me my dear. Why shouldn't I tell him your lying."

Closing her eyes Azula opened them to reveal the sharingan eye. As Itachi was about to attack she said calmly. "Relax I'm simply going to show you my past. When I'm done you will understand why I have done what I have done."

The room around them shifted and distorted. Until with one final flash Itachi no longer stood in his office. Azula's genjutsu having taken him to another world. As the light faded he opened his eyes to see a place he never imagined.

Itachi now stood atop a massive mountain. Clear the ridge of a long silent volcano. Looking around he saw a massive city. Easily the size of the hidden leaf village. The city was clearly the seat of a mighty empire. Looking out beyond the volcano he saw a city stretching beyond the mountain. While he could barely make out the coast. Where dozens of iron warships lay ready to set sail. As he looked on confused Azula walked up beside him. She herself gazed out upon the capital of the fire nation with a forlorn look in her eyes.

"Beautiful is it not. This was my home for nearly my whole life. This is the capital of the Fire nation. Now listen to my tale. Then you will understand my goals." Itachi then looked at her stunned and amazed.

Late in the day Naruto was walking home. His new forehead protector was proudly atop his head. He had decided to go with a custom made one. Reserved mostly for clan heads or those going into a specific field of the ninja arts. The black cloth had a gold edging. While on both sides of the plate where the symbols for the Uzumaki clan. Created by Naruto himself. It consisted of the symbols for the fire nation water tribe air nomads and earth kingdom. All together in one circle. While behind it was a faded yin yang symbol.

As he walked down the seemingly empty street he stopped. His fined tuned senses from years of Anko's training caused him to be hyper aware of his surroundings. He could tell that someone was watching him. Looking up at a nearby building he saw the edge of a cloak fleeing the area. Narrowing his eyes he continued on his way. "This is getting really old."

Moving threw the rooftops in a blur of pure speed. The cloaked figure's hood wavered slightly. Revealing none other then Halibel herself. A small smile of pride was unmistakable. As she cleared the outer wall with ease she landed softly on the ground. Stopping for only a moment she said to herself. "I'm so proud my son." With that she vanished in a blur. Her destination a small trade town for the next stage of her plan. To return to the leaf village and rejoin her son.

As the sun was rising on a new day. Many ninja where already awake. While most of the new genin where training with the clans. In preparation for there coming teams and placement. While others where foolishly wasting the week celebrating. Naruto was busy honing his bending arts.

In his hidden training field Naruto was swiftly going threw his techniques. Each move was swift and precise. While he didn't bend the elements. He still went threw the movements. As he was near the end of his movements he leapt far out of the center of the field. For where he was standing a massive boulder slammed into the ground. As he landed he took on a fighting stance. No shock was on his face as he met face to face with his attacker.

Standing at the edge of the field was a young man a mere year older then Naruto. With black hair in a bowl cut. His large round eyes where adorned with two massive eyebrows. While he was dressed in a dark green jumpsuit. Made from a material that looked like spandex. Large orange legwarmers covered each of his shins. While large Iron bracers easily thirty pounds each where on the young mans forearms. The young mans build was that of an armature body builder. This was Rock Lee one of the strongest genin of the leaf village. Yet the irony was that he was the dead last of last years graduating class. Yet what nobody knew was that he was a master earth bender. Stronger then Naruto himself.

With an over enthusiastic voice Rock lee said out loudly. "Ah my eternal rival. I have come to challenge you once again. For today I shall defeat you." With a mix of depression and embarrassment Naruto said with a whisper. "What the hell was I thinking teaching him earth bending?" Before a higher being could answer his question fist sized rocks rained down upon him. Stomping on the ground caused a wall a earth to rise up in front of him. Shielding him from the attack. Not letting him gain an opening he hopped slightly into the air. As he hit the ground a dove into the earth as if it was water itself.

Rock lee took on a fighting stance. His eyes closed as he was clearly in deep thought. Any person looking would think he was meditating standing up. Yet the truth was far more amazing. For her was seeing threw the earth itself. Any little vibration echoed threw the ground. Forming a flawless image in his mind.

For a moment everything seemed to be at peace. Until without warning Naruto shot out of the earth behind him. Fist raised ready to strike. Spinning on his left heels. Lee did a round house kick with his right leg. With it came a boulder heading threw the air towards Naruto. Spinning in midair Naruto struck the boulder causing it to shatter. Not losing any momentum he then held his arms out wide. Spinning in the air he drew the earth around himself. Until an armor of rock coated his entire body.

With a hard thud Naruto land on his feet. The rock armor giving him the appearance of a golem. Raising his fists up. He then said calmly. "Lets do this!" Without any hesitation the two charged. What followed was a practiced show of raw Taijutsu skill. Where one attacked the other evaded or blocked. There movements though restrained where swift and precise. Yet there was one clear fact. Lee was winning this battle. For every one of his blows chipped away Naruto's armor.

Nearly ten minutes passed before Lee dealt his final blow. One solid strike to Naruto's chest. Sent the boy clear across the field. His rock armor shattered into dust. As he hit a large oak he left a massive dent in the wood. As he coughed hard Naruto grunted. Looking up at a proud Lee he sighed and said. "Okay you win happy now?"

With great enthusiasm Lee said with pride. "Yes the flames of youth shine in you my eternal rival. You have helped me become stronger then I ever thought possible!" Prying himself out of the tree Naruto said to himself. "Does anybody else have to deal with this shit?" Looking around the field he sighed at the destruction. Looking at Lee he called out loudly. "You know your helping me fix all this right Lee?"

With wide eyes Lee's reply was rival in volume only by it's enthusiasm. "Of course my eternal rival! Only a truly unyouthful person would dare leave such a place in such a sorry state!" With a sigh Naruto ignored him and said to himself. "What kind of sensei do you have?"

Not long after the two young boys where sitting outside a small stand. Both where having a calm drink of the stands specialty. While Naruto himself was adjusting his new headband. Seeing the new headband caused Lee's eyes to become saucers. As he said with the same great enthusiasm he was infamous for. "Ah Naruto I see you finally passed the academy! Tell me what ranking did you get?"

Looking down ashamed Naruto's reply was to low to understand. Curious Lee said concerned. "I'm sorry Naruto I didn't make that out. What rank where you?" Not meaning to Naruto blurted out for many in the area to here. "I got rookie of the year alright! There you happy now."

Lee was genuinely confused as he asked his friend concerned. "I don't understand Naruto. Isn't that a good thing?" Taking a long drink from his glass Naruto looked strait ahead. "No not really Lee. I mean now everyone who takes those rankings as gospel won't hold any punches back. They know I'm tough. But look at you Lee. Dead last and thanks to your ace in the whole you could probably kick your years rookies ass. It's not the rookie you watch out for. It's the dead last. Heck some people say that the forth was dead last and look at him. Being rookie is just one big pain in the ass." It was them memories of Anko's reaction returned to his mind. While phantom pains caused him to say. "Literally."

Curious Lee asked him calmly for a change. "Who do you think you'll get for a sensei?" With a serene grin Naruto replied amused. "Well all depends. Lord knows Anko is chomping at the bit to be my sensei. I mean hell we do make one hell of a team. But there are others I've met who are just as good in my book. There's Kurenai she trained Anko and did a damn good job. As long as there tough and don't pull punches I'll deal with anyone they give me. It's my team I'm worried about. Who knows it could be an emo or fan girl."

The two then had a good laugh at the thought of such teammates.

In the Hokage tower the aged leader sat calmly at his desk. Before him was one of the most feared ninja in the elemental lands. A former member of the fire lords personal guard. He was considered a demon to all who faced him in battle. The man stood at a monstrous seven feet tall. With black hair in nine long spikes. A small bell was at the tip of each one. His face had a long scar running down the right side of his face. While his body was nothing but raw muscle. He was dressed in black robes with a white Hiori. Printed on the back was the kanji for eleven. At his waist was a long katana. The blade was badly chipped and beat up. Yet it was still clear it could carve threw anything in it's path.

This was Kenpachi Mitarashi Zaraki. The only man to defeat the forth hokage with only his skills with a sword. All across the elemental nations he was known by two titles. The demon of the hidden leaf. As well as the immortal. For while he had suffered many death blows over his life. He had simply shrugged them off and kept fighting. While his chakra was said to rival that of a tailed demon. He is said to have lost only once.

With a sadistic grin the towering giant looked at the hokage and asked. "Alright old man I came. So what do you want?" Looking at the towering giant the third hokage ignored the blatant disregard for authority. Partially because the giant could kill him in a single blow. Holding his pipe up the aged leader lit the tobacco with fire nature chakra alone. A feet that in his youth was simple. Now was beginning to tire him out. As he took a long drag of the tobacco he mentally prepared himself for the man's reaction for what he was about to ask.

Looking the giant in the eyes the hokage ignored the mild discomfort of having to nearly stair at the ceiling to do so. "A student has recently graduated the academy. A genin of such raw potential and power that I feel that only you can train him."

Silence rained over the room. As one could seemingly here a pin drop down the hall. While Kenpachi simply stared at the old man blankly. As the silence became all consuming something happened that caused the old man to feel fear for the first time in decades. Kenpachi Zaraki laughed hard and deep. The windows themselves seemed to shake in response to his power. Five full minutes passed before he came close to stopping. Looking at the old man Kenpachi asked clearly amused. "Oh really now. A meager genin worthy to train under me. Tell me old man why should I even bother. When in the past I've had to fix your mistakes."

The last comment was like a knife in the old man's heart. For it dealt with the greatest failure of the old man's life. The fall of his greatest student. Who Kenpachi hunted down and killed. Casting his remains into the razor valley.

Steeling his eyes the third reached into his desk. Drawing a folder out he then tossed it on his desk. "Simple really for the past seven years you dear granddaughter has personally trained him. While he has a bloodline that could very well rival the Rinnegan."

Intrigued he then picked up the folder. Skimming threw it he memorized every page. Until he stopped on the final page. Where his eyes widened on one single line. On a copy of his birth certificate.

Name- Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Parents- Mother Halibel Namikaze Father- Unknown

With a knowing grin the third said amused. "Oh did I fail to mention his mother is the only person to defeat you in a strait out sword fight."

Looking at the third he made a grin that would scare the devil himself. For a moment the third was regretting his decision. When Kenpachi said with a chuckle. "Oh I'll train the runt. But just so where clear I do it my way. No interference or I may just accidentally have my sword slip." Not waiting for his reply Kenpachi began to walk out of the office. Concerned the third asked him. "Where are you going?"

Looking over his shoulder Kenpachi's reply was a sadistic. "It's time to paid my dear grandchild a visit." With that he walked out of the room. Leaving behind a concerned hokage to worry if his plan may have been a bad idea.

There another chapter done. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I thought it was a good idea bringing in Kenpachi. I thought having him as Anko's granddad would explain so much. Now please review. I need suggestions for the betterment of the story. Also there is a star wars reference somewhere in this chapter. Find it and you get a solid gold imaginary statue of Master chief. Also if someone can guess what the 'weapons' are get two imaginary statues.


	9. Memories and the meeting

Don't own Naruto or Avatar.

Wow I honestly didn't think someone would figure out what the 'weapons' are. Though said person did fail to guess the star wars line. The person asked several good honest questions. That I will answer right now.

First off no Naruto won't have one of the swords from Bleach. I'm trying to make a powerful not godlike Naruto. Also Naruto is more of a water bender. Due in large parts thanks to his parents. " hint hint" Now the first part of the fic will be mostly a flash back. To reveal a little bit about Halibel's and Kenpachi's intense past.

In the streets of the hidden leaf village many where all but leaping out of the way. As the most feared man in all the land of fire walked down the street. A crazed almost insane grin was on his face. While memories from years ago floated to the surface of his mind. Of the one person to ever defeat him in a battle. How on that day nearly twenty years ago he knew defeat for the first and only time.

Twenty years ago land of fire Gongoda plains.

For nearly six hundred years the plains of Gongoda have known countless battles. Though the nations that fought changed. The reasons where always the same power. Yet today the once pristine fields famous for there flowers and herbs was a barren wasteland. Scarred from a battle between titans. The earth was cracked and charred from raw chakra alone. While massive boulders that had withstood armies now lay sliced in half.

At the heart of the destruction and carnage. High above the ground the two clashing gods clashed. Sailing threw the air the twos blades clashed. Kenpachi was nearly identical to his future self. Save the scar that would one day mark his face. While his black robes where tattered and close to rags. The giant had an ecstatic look on his face. As he laughed in raw joy. Having finally found a worthy foe.

With her trademark cleaver in her right hand Halibel met her enemy head on. Her outfit clearly that of an anbu black ops agent. Modified to suit her needs. Her clothes where covered in slash marks. While shallow cuts riddled her body. Her eyes where cold and one could swear where like staring into a frozen abyss.

As the two blades clashed sparks rained down from the sky. Creating an almost beautiful display. As the two fought for supremacy Halibel saw an opening. Lasting only an instant it was enough for her. Channeling chakra to her legs she twisted in midair. Her foot found its mark on the side of Kenpachi's head. Sending the giant crashing into the ground. Creating a crater nearly twenty feet wide.

Yet where her foot met his face a string of seals appeared. The mark of the famous flying thunder god jutsu. A mark commonly known as the mark of death in many hidden villages. Swiftly recovering Kenpachi stood waiting for her to fall onto his blade. Yet what happened next would go down in history. Sealing Halibel's place in history. Fixing her gaze upon her foe she threw her blade at him. The sheer force behind the throw caused it the nearly break the sound barrier.

Sword in hand Kenpachi swung his sword at the mission. As the two connected something happened that had never happened in the crazed warrior's entire life. The edge of his sword cracked and shattered. Turning his once prized weapon forged by the greatest sword smith in all the elemental nations. Into a jagged chipped monstrosity. While Halibel's weapon was barely deflected as it passed Kenpachi it sliced into his face. From the top of his hairline to his chin. The wound would forever leave a scar for the rest of the man's life. While the swords impact caused an even greater crater to form. Causing Kenpachi to lose his balance for just one lone second. Yet that second was all Halibel needed.

Regaining his balance Kenpachi looked to find his foe vanished. It was then from the corner of his eye he saw the unmistakable glow caused by the flying thunder god jutsu. Before he could even register when she had marked him her cold voice seemed to be whispered behind him.

"Twin great ball Rasengan"

The last thing the giant felt was two spheres of pure chakra dig into his back. Followed by a twisting thrust. The sheer force caused him to be sent clear across the plains. Impacting the cliff that bordered the eastern edge of the plains. The last thing he saw was a rockslide hailing down upon him.

Pain was no stranger to Kenpachi. From the age of five he was trained to simply ignore pain altogether. His father's words of "Pain is weakness leaving the body" Where never far from his mind. Thus when the pain he felt waking up was nearly to great for himself. He knew that his body was in bad shape. What he couldn't understand was why he was alive. Cracking an eye open he saw the glow of a campfire. A large boar was roasting over it. His blade sticking out of the ground next to his head. Tied to the hilt of the blade was a small scroll. Reaching up he pulled the scroll down. It took the giant nearly three full minutes to open the scroll. When he did he couldn't help but laugh threw the pain at what was written. A single line plain and simple.

"Next time follow my orders Kenpachi."

The animals that had come to prey on the weakened man where driven off. As his laugh drove fear into all the beast of the forest.

Present day

That had been that day he had known defeat for the only time. No matter how many time he had challenged her after that day. She always outright refused. Never giving him a reason beyond a simple. "Why do you fight?" Her death had been one of the hardest blows he had ever been dealt. Having lost someone he truly respected. While her brother Minato in his opinion was a spoil brat. Having been trained by a fool. How the brat made hokage he would never know.

Seeing his goal in sight the giant made his way up the stairs towards his target. The stairs straining upon his raw size. Reaching his intended floor he looked at the doors. Finding the right apartment he knocked on the door in a rare show of manners. From beyond the door came the clear voice of an annoyed Anko. "If that's you Ebisu I'm kicking your ass!" The door then flew open to see an annoyed Anko. A Dango stick in her mouth like a toothpick.

Time seemed to stop between the two. While Anko looked on stunned Kenpachi was clearly amused. When the tension could clear be cut with a knife Anko sailed threw the air. With a massive grin she wrapped her arms around the giant's neck. "Grandpa!!!!!" Chuckling Kenpachi hugged her back and said amused. "Hey there runt raising hell I see. How you been."

At the trade town of Tanzaku Iroh was in the locally famous pub known as the Howling inn. With trained eyes he scanned the crowd for his dear goddaughter. Having received her note he had wasted no time coming to the place stated in the letter. Every time the door open his eyes where instantly upon whoever entered. Taking in every last feature. Yet to his growing disappointment none of them where her.

He was now onto his third cup of tea when the waitress walked up. So focused on the door the old warrior barely notice her place a jar on the table. Looking at it his eyes widened as it was identical to the one the note he received was in. Looking up at the waitress his eyes widened. As the first thing he noticed was the woman's generous figure. While the simple outfit did well to his it. It sill drew the eyes of many in the room. Next her saw her hair. While spiky it was a dull brown. Yet a little chakra to his eyes let him see the golden blond roots. Revealing hair dye hiding her true hair color. Then he finally saw her eyes. Twin neon orbs stared back at him. Eyes he never thought he would see again. Her eyes locked on his for only a moment. Only to move to the jar. She then simply walked away. To serve another table.

Paying for his drinks Iroh left the inn. Jar in hand he made his way to his hotel room. Locking the door he then swiftly cast several privacy jutsu. In a matter of second he tore open the jar to find a small scroll stuffed inside. Taking it out he then swiftly opened the scroll. The very first thing he saw was an intricate summoning array. Used mostly by anbu black ops to smuggle troops past enemy lines. One agents would go threw the detection seals. Then use the array to bring as many as a dozen agents undetected.

His years of experience as the founder of the anbu black ops told him the array was for one specific person. At the end of the scroll was a small note. The handwriting clearly that of his goddaughter.

"Tonight midnight to five past midnight."

That told him all he needed to know. The array would only work for five minutes after that it would be useless. Sitting on the side of his bed Iroh sighed and said to himself. "My dear what could warrant such measures?"

Five long grueling hours Iroh waited in his hotel room. The summoning scroll resting on the floor ready to be used. The entire five hours his eyes never left the scroll. The sun had long since set when the nearby clock chimed midnight. In a blur of rare speed Iroh was already sending chakra into the array. As the seal glowed blue a blast of smoke filled the air. Stepping back on reflex he waited for the smoke to clear.

When the smoke finally cleared Halibel was kneeling on her right knee. Her outfit the same white uniform she was famous for. With a downcast look she said humbly. "Hello godfather it has been to long."

There another chapter done. I know I left it at one hell of a cliffhanger. But hey that's what keeps you coming. Now before the flames begin I want to state a little fact.

In this fic Minato invented the Chidori and Halibel invented the Rasengan. My reasons are this. Minato relied to mush on the thunder god jutsu. Thus he needed a move that best suited the jutsu. While Halibel has focused on nothing but control her whole life. The Rasengan would be the embodiment of that quest for control. Besides it makes Kakashi even more a copycat if he steals his own sensei's jutsu.


	10. A tail of two ninja

Don't own Naruto bleach or avatar.

Welcome to another chapter of Rise of the Avatar. This chapter is one of the few without Naruto in anyway.

Also please check my profile for several challenges. I really hope someone takes at least one of them.

Well I got many great reviews on the last chapter. Now I hope this chapter explains the one thing that must be on everyone's mind. The story that is Halibel Namikaze. Mostly what the hell she has been doing for nearly thirteen years.

In the sealed hotel room two figures each one a legend in there own right sat at a small table. Resting on the table was a small tea set. Lifting the cup up Halibel took a slow drink. With a look of longing in her eyes she said mournfully. "I missed this tea so much." Looking at her Iroh's gaze steeled as he asked her in all seriousness. "Tell me my dear just where have you been all these years. Do you have any idea the life Naruto has led."

That simple statement caused her to shudder as she looked at the window. The moon looked just how it did that night many years ago. Looking back at him she replied with mixed emotions. "I know godfather believe me not a moment goes by when I don't think of him. Not a day goes by where I don't despise my bastard brother for sealing the fox in him. When he could have easily slain the fox. But my reasons for what I did are more then valid."

With a steely gaze she locked eyes with him and asked him. "Tell me godfather as founder of the Anbu black ops you must know of him. The demon founder of the Uchiha clan Madara." Iroh's glare could drive off most hardened jonin. Yet Halibel showed no reaction what so ever. Taking a sip of his tea he then spoke like the hardened solder he was.

"Yes I know of that monster. In fact he was the very reason the Anbu black ops where founded."

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts Iroh then told her the tale of how the Anbu black ops where first founded.

Border between land of waves and land of fire sixty year ago.

The battle had lasted over ten days. The newly formed village hidden in the mist had used a new weapon unlike any other. One of the infamous tailed demons sealed inside a child. The beast's power once wild and uncontrollable. Was now controlled and almost sentient. With this never before seen weapon. One only the first hokage could hope to control or suppress this monster. The battle had been long and hard. Yet in true leaf ninja fashion. It was the second hokage that stopped this new weapon. Though the wounds suffered sealed his fate. He had saved countless lives in the process.

The trees where twisted and mangled. Many of them flattened and soaked. Near the center of all this was one of the greatest ninjas alive. At his side where some of the most promising ninjas the world would see for decades to come.

The second hokage was on his back. His blue armor was stained red with his own blood near the waist. While his breathing was clearly ragged. He had to fight for the next breath of air. On his left was his prized student Hiruzen Sarutobi the future third hokage. The sixteen year old had already managed to master over two hundred jutsus. Earning him the nickname the professor. The young monkey summoner had defied orders and gathered two others to find the second hokage and rescue him. That mission was now a failure.

On his right side where two of Sarutobi's most notorious rivals. With short black hair tied in at the top of his head was a far younger Iroh. His skills with fire jutsus surpassed any member of the Uchiha clan. His most powerful fire just was said to burn a whole fortress down in one use. While he did have raw power. Iroh was more feared for his stealth skills. For he was one of the three ninja to create and perfect the silent killing style. His solid black outfit and twin Ninjato strapped to his back where testament to that fact.

Beside Iroh was the future head of the Anbu black ops Danzo. His black spiky hair was kept out of his eyes with the trademark leaf forehead protector. While the trademark X shaped scar on his chin was now a slowly healing wound. Received from a mist jonin no more then one hour ago. Like Iroh he was one of the creators of the silent killing style. Yet where Iroh went for absolute stealth. Danzo used the style to first strike fear into his enemies. His cold fury seemed to be without equal. The price paid for growing up in war and battle.

The three where kneeling beside there leader with rare tears in there eyes. With a gasp for air the second hokage looked at his ninja with pride in his eyes. With a weak voice he said weakly. "I'm proud of you three. You learned the most important lesson of the ninja. To know when to truly act. Hiruzen starting tomorrow you have a new mission. As the third Hokage on the hidden leaf village, and this is your proof of ascension."

Reaching into his chest plate the second used the last of his energy to pull out a small jewel. Shaped like a teardrop the green gem had the symbol of the hidden leaf floating inside it. This was the fabled signet of the hokage. A chakra crystal formed from the chakra of the first hokage himself. Holding this jewel allowed one to claim the mantle of hokage with ease. With a shaky hand the second hokage placed the jewel in Hiruzen's open hand. Only then did the future hokage snap out of his daze.

Both Iroh and Danzo looked at Hiruzen in a state of clear shock. They barely noticed the second whisper Iroh's name. Leaning down Iroh placed his head close enough to listen. The final words the second left to him would shake the ninja world. As he revealed the identity of the first Mizukage.

Present day

Taking a sip a tea the third said calmly. "The second told me how Madara was controlling the boy, and how he had received the death blow from Madara himself. As well as being the founder of the hidden mist village. His final order to me was to create a secret force to hunt him down. To be the guardians of the leaf. Thus was born the anbu black ops. Now how do you know of that monster?"

Gazing into her tea Halibel gathered her thoughts. Not a day had gone by where she didn't think of that day. Thus she began her tail of how she met the man known as Madara Uchiha. Of the day where her life began the path to her greatest tragedy.

Hidden leaf village's training ground sixteen twenty two years ago.

With teary eyes seven year old Halibel Namikaze cried her heart out. The young child had once more been ridiculed and tortured by her own flesh and blood. Where others would have praised her hard work. Her family only ridiculed at her hard work. Yet the worst came from her own father. The mark on the left side of her face proof of that.

Two hours prior Namikaze training field.

The Namikaze training field was anything but tame. Jagged rocks and boulders littered the field. While many places where glassed over. The near nova hot flames from over powered fire jutsus having melted the earth into glass. This one field had seen jutsus that would decimate future armies. At the moment the field was experiencing a rare sense of peace. Yet that moment was shattered by a dragon made from pure lightning crashing threw the field.

The dragon tore up the earth and rock. As the jutsu normally requiring chunin level chakra to simply perform. Caused an explosion that could be heard for miles. Yet those that did hear the blast. Had learned years ago to tune out the blast as background noise.

At the edge of the field stood three people. Twin children who would one day be known as gods amongst ninja. There golden blond hair seemed to be on ends from the static created by the jutsu. While standing between them was a man infamous in the hidden leaf village. His chakra said to rival a tailed demon. He was known simply as Dragon the berserker. Known top threw A and S rank jutsu around like they where simply kunai. Giving no care if his fellow leaf ninja where in his path.

Dragon was a giant of a leaf ninja. The head of the Namikaze clan he like all members of his clan where blessed with inhuman levels of chakra. Standing at nearly seven feet tall he was nothing but raw muscle. Tribal tattoos covered most of his body in red and black ink. While scars nearly engulfed the other half. Leaving only the right side of his face exposed. His crimson hair nearly reached his waist. While it was spiky and wild. He was dressed in worn tattered battle robes. The symbol of the Namikaze clan proudly on his back.

With a low chuckle Dragon looked at his twin children and said. "Now that is how you use ninjutsu. Show me what you two have learned Minato you go first." The future hokage grinned eerily like his father as he walked up into the field. Raising his hands up he went threw three simple hand signs. The curse of the Namikazi's was that they where not known to learning jutsus with more then ten hand signs. Facing his right hand downwards he then sent chakra into his hand. Swiftly the chakra began to build and build. As the chakra build chirping soon filled the air. As if hundreds of birds had suddenly filled the air. With a flash of light a ball of lightning appeared in the young Minato's hand. Dashing threw the field his target was a boulders jutting out of the ground.

As he drew close to his target Minato thrusted his hand out in a jab. Only to yell out loud enough for the others to hear. "CHIDORI!" Like a lightning bolt his hand pierced the boulder. Shattering it into nothing more then rubble. With a voice that clearly showed his pride Dragon looked at his son and said. "Not bad boy. That move was a real killer." He then looked down at his daughter with a scowl. The young Halibel was looking at her brother almost ashamed and disappointed. "Well what do you got runt?" Unable to look him in the eye Halibel walked towards a boulder twice as large as the one Minato had reduced to rubble. The massive rock dwarfed her completely in size. Steeling her nerves she then began to breath slowly. Placing her hands in a ram seal she began to draw on her chakra. After several moments she released the seal. Taking a fighting stance that caused Dragon to sneer. She thrusted her right palm at the boulder. The very instant her hand met rock she sent a large burst of chakra threw her palm. The chakra magnified the shock of her blow a thousand fold. The shockwave rippled threw the very molecules of the rock. Until with one swift and almost clean blast away from herself the rock was reduced to dust.

Halibel honestly thought her father would be proud of her. That what she had just achieved would finally make him proud of her. Thus when she turned to face him. She was unprepared for the back of his hand to slam into the left side of her face. While he had enough control not to take off her head. The force still sent her several feet threw the air. Landing in a daze she barely saw the fury in her father's eyes as he said angrily.

"You little runt. You went to those pale eyed freaks didn't you!? How dare you ask another clan for there stupid moves. A Namikaze is a tank. Obliterating it's enemies in a hail of raw destruction. We show no mercy to anyone. We are in no need of help. Yet you have the Gaul to go and ask another clan for advice and techniques. You disgust me get out of my sight. I have a true heir to train."

With tears in her eyes Halibel fled the field. While her brother didn't even bat an eye at her pain.

Two hours later.

With one last sob Halibel gathered her resolve. As she was about to stand a calm almost aristocratic voice said just behind her. "That dragon truly is a beast. To not see the jewel that you truly are." Jumping to her feet she spun on her heels. Ready to face whoever had sneaked up on her. Only to look on confused at the sight before her.

Standing not far behind her was a man considered a monster of monsters. His complete disregard for human life legendary. Yet at this moment he looked at her with a kind warm look in his eyes. A look that man her drop her guard and ask simply. "Who are you?"

With a light chuckle Madara bow almost comically as he said. "My dear call me Madara. I couldn't help but watch your little training bout earlier. You truly have potential my dear. I would like to help you reach that potential." The little girl simply looked at him confused and amazed at the same time.

Present day.

With a sigh Halibel took a sip of her tea and finished her tail.

"He was just so charismatic. He made me think he truly cared about me. He taught me jutsu and techniques I never dreamed of. He even helped me create the flying thunder god jutsu for gods sake. For awhile I truly would follow him to the ends of the earth. Then I learned just what he truly was. A demon unlike any other. That night nearly thirteen years ago I nearly ended him. But his loyal lapdog Rayne was there. For nearly a year I recovered from my wounds. Only to swear then and there to end his evil by whatever means necessary. To protect my little Naruto."

With a long sip of his tea Iroh took her tale in. Memories of Dragon coming to mind. It was only the dying wishes of there mother that made him there godfather in the first place. While the day Dragon died by one of his own jutsu gone wild, was a sigh of relief for many. With his only true legacy being his one official student. Slowly shame filled his being. As he realized he could have prevented so much if he wasn't so focused in his youth.

Looking at his daughter in all but blood Iroh asked the question that had been burning in his mind all night. "So why did you contact me?" The sun was slowly rising on the new day. The first rays of light illuminating her face in an almost ethereal glow. While her voice was almost haunted as she said. "Because he has learned the truth. He knows Naruto is my son, and he is coming to claim him and burn the leaf to ash."

I hope you all enjoyed this glimpse into the pasts of two of this fics major characters. Now I just want you all to know this. In her youth Halibel was basically Hinata. Her father ruthless in every way. Now please review I need the advice.


	11. the past and the declaration of war

Hey there and welcome to a very special chapter of rise of the Avatar. For there is a very special announcement I would like to make. As of the last chapter this fic has gotten ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS BABY! Making this my first fic to have ever gotten that many ever. I hope that I can break the five hundred mark. Now please enjoy this chapter.

Also this will be the last update for two weeks while I work on the new story arc. That will be titled on my computer. 'rough waves' Hint freaking hint.

In a well hidden training field Naruto Uzumaki was training to the point of death. With his cloths near rags he pushed his body to there absolute limits. Heavy training weights where attached to his wrist ankles and chest. Combined they weighed over two hundred pounds. The sweat poured of him as he painfully did pushups. While the sole thing keeping him from giving in stood a mere ten feet away.

Nearby his loyal hound Suicune in his transformed state watched with pained eyes. Yet the spirit hound knew that this was a necessary evil. For his master had a destiny ahead of him greater then any other.

With a seemingly sadistic grin Kenpachi watched as his student underwent his training. The normally vicious warrior had a rare show of being truly impressed. While his granddaughter had told him how she had trained him over the years. To see it was another matter entirely. The only thing he could frown about was the complete and total lack of knowledge the boy had about his own family. A problem he had decided to use to his clear advantage in there first official meeting.

Mitarashi apartment three weeks ago.

With a tired sigh Naruto entered the apartment. The training bout with Rock Lee having gone on longer then he had planned. Thus he was tired and bruised in many places he didn't like to think about. Thus when he entered the living room it was pure reflex that he ducked the punch sent strait for his face. Yet the massive fist was only the distraction. As a sweeping kick connected with his gut. The kick scooped him up into the air. Before he knew what was happening he was sent back into the large couch.

Dazed he coughed as he tried to look for his attacker. Only to stop as he found an odd sight even for him. His roommate and dearest friend was laughing next to the tallest and most battle hardened man he had ever met in his life. His training with Anko let him know that this man could have easily killed him before he even knew it.

With a grin Anko looked up at her grandfather and said amused. "See grandpa he dodged your punch. I told you my training was good." Naruto was still in a daze as Kenpachi grinned and replied. "Well the runts got potential that's for sure." Standing up Naruto fought off the pain from his collective injuries and said annoyed. "Who the hell are you?"

With a cold glare Kenpachi glared at him. Only to focus a massive blast of killing intent strait at Naruto. The sheer amount could have given some seasoned chunin heart attacks. Yet what Naruto did would impressed Kenpachi for years to come. On pure reflex Naruto attacked. His fist pulled back ready to punch the man's head clear off. Yet as he was within striking range he dropped his fist. Only to do a roundhouse kick in midair. Putting all his strength into the kick he hit the right side of Kenpachi's head dead on.

The years of strength training had given Naruto stronger then average kicks. Many times. He had fallen small trees by accident. Thus when a loud crack echoed threw the room Naruto thought he had done damage to the monster. Yet to his shock a bolt a pain shot threw his leg. As he realized with horror that he had broken his leg at the shin.

Anko winced as she realized that Naruto's leg had just been broken. Silently she thanked her sensei Kurenai for making her learn battlefield medical ninjutsu. Yet what Kenpachi did next surprised even her as he caught Naruto before he hit the ground. With his right hand he had Naruto's whole neck in his grasp. With a dark almost insane chuckle Kenpachi threw Naruto back into the couch.

Landing hard Naruto fought to right himself. As he was about to attack again he stopped as the tip of the most battle worn sword he had ever seen was a mere centimeter between his eyes. The owner of the blade had a relaxed yet clearly ready pose. In a state of shock Naruto thought to himself in fear and awe. 'I never even sensed him move. This guy is jonin level at least.'

Naruto then glared with absolutely no fear into Kenpachi's eyes. A thousand lifetimes could have passed buy without them reacting. Each one waiting for the other to act. To all but Kenpachi's confusion the giant began to laugh long and hard. The very windows shaking under the force of his laugh. As the giant sheathed his blade. He then said amused. "Hehehe you got her eyes kid." Naruto simply looked at him confused until Anko walked out from behind the giant. With a childlike grin she said almost to energetically.

"Naruto say hello to your knew sensei. My grandfather Kenpachi Mitarashi Zaraki."

Several moments later the three where sitting down. Kenpachi was across from them in a chair. The seat straining from his massive size. While on the couch Naruto's leg was being healed by Anko. Her hands where glowing a soft pale green as she healed the break in his leg. Naruto himself was looking at Kenpachi in a mix of apprehension skeptism and disbelief. "So the third asked you to be my sensei. Why prey tell would he do that?"

Crossing his arms Kenpachi grinned and said amused. "Because runt your mother and I go way back. She was the only Kunoichi to ever beat me." All the color drain from Naruto's face at the mention of his mother. While Anko stopped what she was doing to stare at him in shock. The list of people to beat her grandfather was short. Only a handful of people could claim that honor. Half of them where killed in rematches. With a whisper Naruto said to himself. "My mother was a ninja?"

Hearing him say that he frowned and asked his new student. "What you didn't know that? How could you not know? Your mother was a legend." Her answer came as her granddaughter said with a downcast glance. "We don't know who his family is. We think he's related to the Namikaze clan but none of the surviving members will admit it. So we never could find out."

Killing intent flooded the entire district as Kenpachi relaxed untold amounts with no restraint. Many on the streets and in there homes dropped to there knees in fear. While in his office the third hokage sensed the release. With a gaze at the photo of the forth he said in a seemingly victorious tone. "Looks like I outsmarted you Minato. I may not be able to tell him. But Kenpachi sure as hell can."

As soon as the killing intent came it left. In the apartment Kenpachi looked at Naruto with cold fury. "Boy are you telling me you don't know your own mother's name?" Almost afraid to answer him Naruto simply nodded his head.

Kenpachi's mood then did a full three sixty. As with a grin he said amused. "Well then kid do I have a surprise for you. Cause your mother and I go back. In fact she is a legend in the hidden leaf village. When that blasted fox attacked she single handedly held it of for over an hour. Like myself she has turned down the mantle of hokage. Feared threw out the ninja world more then the forth hokage. The deadliest female ninja in history."

Anko was paling as she slowly began to realize who he was talking about. For she had idolized said woman since she could threw a kunai. Kenpachi himself was taking a dramatic pause before he finally said amused.

"The one and only Halibel Namikaze. The flash shark of the hidden leaf."

Naruto's eyes shot open as he said this. Not a single leaf villager didn't know about her. His memories then flashed back to the hall of legends. A memorial set up during the last war. It was there they immortalized every kage level ninja to come from the hidden leaf. To be placed in this hall was a honor many dreamed of more then becoming hokage. The latest addition was none other then Itachi Uchiha himself.

The memorial was a large building. The walls where lined with portraits of each honored in there prime. Beneath that was a plaque describing what they did to earn there place there. Naruto in his youth before he met Anko would spend nearly his entire time there. Hoping that those legendary heroes of the village would guide him somehow. He remembered spending most of his time in front of her portrait the most. Her never knew why but he felt a connection with her. Now he knew why. She was his mother.

Shocked to her core Anko blurted out with almost a shriek. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!!?" Nodding Kenpachi grinned and replied amused. "Dead serious kiddo. I got all the proof I needed five minutes ago. Only Halibel's kid would shake off my killing intent and attack on pure reflex. Not only that he has that same defiant look in his eyes. This kids just like his mother. He doesn't know the meaning of the word die."

Anko meanwhile had shaken Naruto out of his daze by saying with a bolt of realization. "So that's why they refused to admit he was a Namikaze. She practically humiliated the clan every chance she got. There holding a stupid grudge."

Present day.

That had been the start of his training. The moment his leg healed Naruto hit the ground running. To Kenpachi's pride Naruto never once complained. Thus he showed no mercy. Choosing to use his mother's status and power as motivation. He drilled it into the boys head to surpass her in every way. While Kenpachi himself was reluctant to admit it his apparent elemental powers where clearly powerful. So powerful he was considering introducing him to an old friend of his.

Behind the hokage tower next to the ninja academy was the hall of legends. A circular building with one long hallway spiraling towards the center. Where a small flame rested symbolizing the will of fire. Built on orders form the third hokage himself. It's goal was to show that while one may not achieve the rank of hokage. They could just as well reach that level of fame and raw skill and power. Since it's construction over three hundred people where honored in this hall. Many for services to the village like no other.

In this hall of legends Anko was standing before one of the more famous of the legends. One of only a handful to ever turn down the title of hokage Halibel Namikaze. The portrait was of her in her early twenties. Dressed in a white bodysuit with a dark blue jonin vest. Sticking into the ground beside her was the fabled Executioner's blade. One of the very blades of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist. Her right hand was gripping the handle while it was clear she was ready for anything. While it was only a painting it seemed as if her eyes where tearing into ones soul. As if anyone not worthy to gaze upon her portrait would be cut down but the blade she carried.

Looking a the portrait in awe Anko could see the resemblance. So entranced by the recent revelations she never noticed the hokage himself walk up behind her. Only when he spoke in a calm serene tone did she realize he was even there. "She truly was a legend in her own right."

Startled Anko turned on her heels to face him. With a shocked tone Anko asked the old man surprised. "Lord Hokage what are you doing here?" With a chuckle the aged warrior said almost sagely. "I often come here my dear. I find this hall to be very inspirational. Take miss Halibel here. She was one of many members of the Namikaze clan. From birth her father tried to drill in her the near berserker style of there clan. Yet she defied them. Sought her own path and became truly strong. Facing the nine tailed fox single handedly to protect the village. I had asked her once to become hokage. The fire lord himself practically begged her. But do you know what she said in reply."

Anko looked at him confused. While she had tried to find the answer herself many times. No one seemed to know what the woman had said fifteen years ago. With a warm smile the third hokage said simply. "Paperwork scares me."

The look on Anko was priceless. While the laughter from the hokage made her quickly compose herself. Seeing the disbelief in her eyes the hokage finished his tail. "Ah yes dear Halibel honestly feared paperwork. Not a single mission report ever handed in by her was longer then two pages. While her handwriting was beautiful and her style of writing divine. She never seemed to put much energy into writing longer then necessary. When she turned down the title of hokage I asked her why. This is what she told me."

Fifteen years ago hokage's office.

The third hokage had seen many things in his lifetime. The death of his sensei's. The fall of nations and the rise of empires. Yet what he had just witnessed was beyond all those combined. The prime candidate for the mantle of hokage. The only person he completely trusted with the protection of the village. Hero of the last war had turned down the offer to become his successor.

Standing before the hokage Halibel Namikaze was the very definition of controlled. While before her the fire lord and third hokage looked as if they had been slapped in the face. Arms crossed she waited for them to regain there senses. In robes costing more them most would earn in three lifetimes. The fire lord was every bit the symbol of a ruler. Thus it was rare to throw the leader of kilter.

With several swift blinks of his eyes the fire lord stammered out shocked. "Why are you refusing this honor? It is the dream of nearly every ninja of the village to become hokage. What force on earth could make you not want this honor of honors?"

Her reply was a blunt and simple. "Paperwork scares me."

The two leaders looked at her in complete and total disbelief. Looking at her as if was for the first time the hokage said confused. "Paperwork scares you!? How is that possible?"

Closing her eyes to collect her thoughts. Halibel worded her next words with such conviction. That making her the next hokage almost became the twos mission in life.

"The reason paperwork scares me is simple. I want to live my life to it's fullest. To have a family. To see the world and protect those I love with my entire being. Trapped behind that desk would rob me of that dream. The time wasted signing page after page I could be with those I love. I love this village. Often times so much it hurts to set a single foot outside of it. But to be condemned to a desk for years is a fate worse then death for me. Tell me lord hokage how many hours everyday have you spent at that very desk? In the twenty six years you have served as Hokage."

The aging leader looked behind himself at the very desk in question. A pained look in his eyes as he realized she was right. The time wasted there he could have done so much. He had even missed the birth of both his sons because he had mission reports to review. Getting her answer she turned to leave. As she reached the door she stopped. Without looking back she said calmly. "Though he's as thickheaded as father. Minato can do the job. He has the 'heart' for it." With that she walked out of the room. Leaving the two to there thoughts.

Present day.

"A month later Minato was made Hokage. Halibel then left for nearly a year. Only to return four months pregnant. She refused to say who the father was. But we could tell she loved him. Whoever he was."

With a frown Anko asked the question that had burned in her mind for weeks. "Why didn't you tell him she was his mother?" Frowning the third replied with a hushed voice. "It was Minato's wish. He requested that if Halibel died by the fox's hand. Naruto was to be banished from the clan a bastard. With all records of his heritage sealed until he either made jonin or his fifteenth birthday. Why he did this I have no idea. Kenpachi though is a fire guardian officially. Thus he was immune from this order."

There discussion was cut short as an Anbu appeared kneeling before the hokage. In a panicked tone the anbu held a scroll up and said. "My lord we have an emergency!" Swiftly taking the scroll the aged leader instantly became the 'professor' His trained eyes instantly scanned the scroll. His eyes widened with every word. When he was done he looked at the Anbu and said. "Summon the jonin council immediately!"

Turning towards Anko his gaze told her it was big. With cold fury the hokage said to simple lines. "Find Naruto. Bring him to my office NOW!" As the Hokage began to swiftly walk away Anko asked scared for her closest friend. "Lord hokage what's wrong?" Stopping he looked back at her and said fiercely. "Were going to war!"

I bet you didn't see that coming. I thought this chapter was good for character development. Now this is important. I need suggestions for any plots in the future. The war is going to be short but sweet. Just a little intro for the world. That the avatar has arrived! Also in the next chapter Naruto will meet Shion for the first time.


	12. The drums of war

Okay let's get this war started.

Now I know several reviewers have guessed and in case you my faithful readers haven't read the reviews. I'm going to reveal three things. The weapons are Puppet walkers from Uzumaki chronicles two. The war is in the land of waves and the surrounding area and Naruto's father is……………. HA thought I was really going to tell you. That little nugget is for the next chapter. When Halibel herself confronts her son and lover (Insert name here)

Now please enjoy my hard work.

All threw out the hidden leaf village. There was a series of ways to know when something was amiss. From the faster then light gossip of the civilians. To the swift as the wind anbu black ops. Yet there was one system that let one knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the village was going into a full scale battle. Devised by none other then the second hokage himself. The system was a series of large bells hidden in seemingly random buildings. Each bell was run by a retired or disabled ninja. Who still burn with the will to protect there village.

Like a wave from the hokage's tower they rang. Flowing threw out the village the bells chimes echoed and magnified. As there message rang clear and true. As if waking from a tired peaceful slumber every member of the village both ninja and civilian when to work. The ninja dashed to there places. The chunin lined the mighty wall protecting the city. While the elite jonin the best of the village went to there hokage for orders.

The shops all around the village stopped there official business. As the food stores and luxury shops transformed. Hidden panels spun on the walls. Hiding there stores original selection. Only to replace it with the tools of war. Like a well practiced drill genin moved to each shop. At the door to each one two genin stood guard. Until the all clear chime rang only ninja where allowed threw those doors.

The few civilians and elderly that where of no use. Along with the students of the academy. Where swiftly taken to underground shelters for protection.

In his office the hokage and his advisors where in full battle gear. A rare sight in these times of peace. The sight caused many to remember just how powerful the third had truly been in his prime. As the jonins flooded the room in a blur many grew anxious. Only when Naruto entered beside Anko did he nod his head. A sign for every jonin to pay close attention for what he was about to say.

With a deep breath the aged warrior looked upon his best and most promising warriors. The words that would soon leave his mouth could end there very lives. "Three months ago the head of the Blood Dragon syndicate Gato began a hostel takeover of the land of waves. Within days the flow of drugs and illegal items tripled. Three weeks ago a bridge builder named Tazuna came to us with a plan to free his country from Gato's grasp. A bridge that would cripple his hold on the local shipping lanes. We agreed with his plan yet knew it had to be subvert. Thus we sent our best in the field to hide this attempt. Along with a standard jonin and team. That unfortunately has gone to hell."

Looking to his right he gave Danzo the signal to explain. "Gato had used his money and connections to gather a shocking number of mercenaries and rouge ninja. A force not scene since the last war. Last night he took over the land of waves and launched a surprise attack on the land of water. The hidden mist villages to be precise. There casualties where minimal due to early warnings. We must attack now and stop Gato before his power grows two great."

Looking back towards the hokage he signaled him to give the orders. With a soft grunt the third gave his orders. "Half of you will go to the land of waves and give support to the forth Mizukage's forces. The second half shall head to the land of waves and begin formal raids and attacks. Your commanding officers are already at the take off points. You have ten minutes." With a swift salute all but Naruto and Anko had vanished in one burst of pure speed.

The two walked up to him and gaze a swift salute. The aura the third gave off showed that what he had to say greatly concerned them both. Looking at the two he explained why he had called them there. "what I'm about to tell you is classified. The person we sent along with Tazuna was in fact two teams. The first was a genjutsu team consisting of Kurenai Yuuhi and Yakumo kurama. In the take over they managed to hide Tazuna and the other teams under a perception filter genjutsu. They are recovering and are getting ready to launch a surprise attack with the main forces. But that is not the problem."

Reaching into her battle robes the elder Koharu handed Naruto a fair sized photo. Looking at the photo Naruto had to admit the girl in the photo was a real looker. Staring back at him was a girl no older then himself. With long dirty blond hair she was in the robes of a priestess. Looking up from the photo Naruto asked almost bluntly. "Okay who is she?"

With a sigh the third explained just how dire the situation was. "Her name is Shion daughter of the current leader of the land of demons. She was on her way here to take over the rebuilt temple as well as meet her fiancé. Her journey took her threw the land of waves. Just as the take over occurred. Gato is now holding her ransom. He has publicly stated any invasion into his new nation will be met with her death."

Anko was the first to realize what he was getting at. Looking at the hokage she grinned and said. "But they don't know about Suicune. We could fly over there forces and snatch her back. How long do we have to get her?" With a glare the third said simply. "Forty two hours. That's how long before we have no choice but to invade. We know that the Mizukage is mounting an offensive by then. Shion is most likely in Gato's main base in the heart of the land of waves."

Nodding Anko grinned and said. "We'll be gone in ten minutes. That little pup can get us there in under an hour." As she dragged him away the third sighed and said. "That is going to be an awkward meeting." Beside him the elders nodded there heads in agreement.

At the main gate ten minutes later the bulk of the ninja forces where on the start of the war march. Armed to the teeth. Each one was a one man army. Loaded with supplies to last a full squad weeks. Leading this group was several jonin in black trimmed vests. These where the war time commanders of the hidden leaf village. Only the hokage himself could order these elites of the village.

Like a well oiled machine the troops got ready for there deployment. Yet like any machine things can be missed. Among the troops where two that where not meant to be there. Taking advantage of the situation they fused into the ranks. There origins vastly different. There goals identical. With only a single signal of the commander's hands caused them to dash threw the main gates. The pace meant to not drain them of energy. Yet still allow them to reach there goal in time.

Not a single person bothered to look up on there run. If a single person had they would have soon a rare sight in the ninja world. Running threw the sky Suicune was well on his way. Riding on his back was Naruto and Anko. Both for the sake of the mission where in a modified version of the anbu black ops armor.

Sleek and form fitting. Each armor had thin armor plate over the vital points. While each one had a sleeveless black trench coat. The inside of each was filled with storage scrolls and thin blades. As the legendary hound sailed threw the sky Naruto said calmly to Anko. "Do we have a plan here?"

Anko's arms where wrapped tightly around Naruto's waist. With an almost feral grin she replied enthusiastically. "You bet we water bend a cloud for cover. We then find Kurenai sensei to locate Gato's base. Then when we get close unleash hell and wing it."

In the heart of the former land of waves. A complex was built into the crossing point of five rivers. The center of trade for the blood dragon syndicate. It was here most of the worlds drugs and slaves where handled. It was one of the worlds leading centers of crime and corruption. In the heart of this large fortress was an old castle. Built by the now dead rulers of the land of hounds. It had fallen into disuse with the fall of the once mighty nation. Now it had new life as the center of the Gato empire.

In the heart of the castle the priestess Shion was held captive. The room was rather extravagant. With a massive chair and bed covered in the finest silks in the world. Yet despite all the wealth and wonder there was one thing that made this room one of nightmares. A large ten by ten steel cage. The bars where covered in vines from what could only be a rosebush from hell itself. The thorns leaked poisons that to the untrained eye looked like blood. This poison both rotted the flesh and burned at the same time. The roses themselves possessed jagged edges sharp enough to slice flesh. While a soft hissing came from within the flowers. As if within each flower was a serpent waiting to shoot out and strike.

Inside this cage was eight young girls. Each one was chained to the other with metal collars around there necks. While each was dressed in simple Kimonos. The looks in there eyes where all but hollow. Pure fear filled there souls for what awaited them. While the sole other occupant of the room sat in the nearby chair. The fabled prodigy of the land of demons. The young priestess Shion tried her best to look defiant. Yet every time her gaze met the young girls her heart all but shattered.

In the former throne room now turned office. The short almost pudgy man known as Gato looked at his partner with unsure eyes. The overweight short man's eyes where beady and nervous. Yet the man tried to speak with clearly false bravado. "This plain better work. That girl is said to know several jutsu that could ruin all this." With that he looked across the room to his business partner. The one who for the past five years has turned the syndicate into the most powerful crime organization in the known world.

The room was split into two halves. Gato's was clean and organized. One would think it was like any other office. The only thing setting it out of the ordinary was the massive Zabatou hanging on the wall behind the desk. The blade was caked in the blood of it's original owner Zabuza Momochi. The former demon of the hidden mist village.

The other side of the room was nothing short of a jungle. The air was thick in pollen that's soul purpose was to poison whoever breathed in the spores. None who breathed in the air on the other side of the room lived long enough to realize there mistake. From the heart of the mass of plants and flowers came a young woman's voice. Full of amusement and joy. It was a voice rivaled only the madness buried within it's soft tones.

"Don't worry your fuzzy little head Gato. Shion's power lets her see the fate's of those little girls. She knows if she tries anything they become my playthings."

The source of the voice was a none other then Rayne Haruno herself. Not appearing to have aged a day. The sole physical change was a slightly larger bust that drew Gato's gaze. While her outfit was a solid black jumpsuit. The crazed woman was sitting on a throne made from a massive blood red rose.

With a sickly sweet chuckle the crazed woman smiled and said. "Besides I've already prepared a little surprise for an old friend." Her gaze then turned feral as she thought of her real prey. A boy and his mother.

There the first part of the war has begun. Now please read and review. As for how Rayne hasn't aged a day. How the hell does Tsunade look in her early twenties. When she's in her freakin fifties. I'll just say this. That pink haired psycho could be Tsunade's mother.


	13. Allies arrive and lovers meet

Okay sorry for the delay on this update. I recently bought a new game for my computer that is addictive as ALL HELL! Take my advice don't play Bejeweled unless you have hours to waste.

Now in this chapter the biggest revelation will be revealed. One nearly half my reviewers have been wondering. Just who is Naruto's father!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Also I recently saw a little movie called KICK ASS. I have just one thing to say. That movie kicked ass.

Onto a good point brought up by a reviewer. Rayne is NOT Tsunade's mother. It won't be brought up much in this story but Rayne and Tsunade's mother where basically a more lethal Ino and Sakura. Only instead of Sasuke it was Madara the pink headed psycho was obsessed with.

Lastly Anko's bending skills are on par with Katara at the end of the series.

The land of waves was once a thriving center of trade and business. Though it wasn't among one of the five great nations. There was a time many of the elemental nation's wares came threw the many port towns that littered the land. Over time the wars and criminals withered the once proud land into a nation of whipped dogs. The people to scared to stand up and fight for what was there's.

It was only a matter of time before someone made a stand. Before they said "Enough"

The time was a mere two hours before sunset. The sinking rays of the sun cast an almost amber glow upon the broken nation. While the few remaining towns where being converted into drug plants and slave pens. A select few had managed to escape the enslavement. Hidden by an illusion few even knew existed.

Gliding threw the air a small cloud twenty feet wide moved against the wind. While a competent ninja might have spotted such an odd sight. The mercenaries and rouge ninja paid it no mind. The thrill of conquering an entire nation having caused a near drunken stupor.

Inside the cloud Anko's arms moved with the fluid grace of a serpent. Reaching into the very water in the air she had crafted a cloud for the perfect camouflage. Her skill in the art was so advanced. The duo had no trouble seeing out of the cloud. Yet only the power of the Byakugan could pierce there cloak.

With wide horrified eyes the two flew over town after town. The sights they saw would forever haunt there minds. Yet none was worse then the final village they came across. Unlike the others dead bodies littered the ground. While a clan long thought to be on the brink of extinction. Now filled the village numbering in the thousands. The things they where doing to the survivors was unspeakable.

With a shocked whisper Naruto said to himself. "How could this happen." Making sure not to lose her focus Anko replied with a mix of fear and rage. "You don't want to know Naruto. But we have to warn the Mizukage." It was then she whispered more to herself. "I thought they where wiped out years ago."

There thoughts where cut short as Anko seemed to look into the distance. "Suicune quickly turn right now." With a low growl the legendary hound turned right. As Naruto looked back to ask her why he stopped. As clear relief and joy was in her eyes. Confused he looked down to see why. Only to smile in his own joy and amazement.

Down below them huddled in small camps where the people of the land of waves. The people where no more then a hundred yards from the people who destroyed so many lives. With awe in her voice Anko said amazed. "Unbelievable. They managed to make a perception filter this large. Kurenai sensei truly is amazing. There land by that building."

In the distance a fair sized two story house rested on the coast. While this would not be an odd sight. The massive wall of rock and earth circled the building. The ringed wall was thirty feet high and four hundred yards in diameter. With almost a deadpanned look in his eyes Naruto said to himself. "Well at least we know who the second team is."

With a low roar Suicune descended into the walled fortress. As he was about to touch ground both Naruto and Anko leapt off. The moment there feet hit the ground all hell broke loose. Suicune reverted to his puppy form in a swirl of water. While Naruto pushed Anko down to the ground. As Anko was about to yell at him. She saw the very cause of his actions. A boulder six feet in diameter shot threw the air towards them.

Taking a solid stance Naruto waited for the boulder to reach him. When the earthen missile was a mere five feet from him he thrusted his arms forward. The boulder stopped in midair a mere inch from Naruto's palms. With an annoyed grunt Naruto drove the boulder into the ground. Only to then yell out loudly. "Dammit Lee watch where you hurl those things!"

Realization dawned on Anko as she looked at the house in mild horror. As one of the few things that genuinely scared her all but leapt from the doorway. With his trademark green suit and bowl cut. Rock Lee was one of the most recognizable ninjas in all the leaf village. Only more noticeable was his sensei. The one man Anko feared above all others. The Taijutsu master of the hidden leaf Might Guy.

Landing a short distance away from the pair Lee spoke with great enthusiasm and regret. "Naruto my eternal Rival please forgive me. I feared Kurenai sensei and lady Yakumo failed to maintain the illusion." With a nervous look in her eyes Anko asked him. "Is he here?"

Her answer came from a booming voice followed by a massive green blur sailing threw the air towards them. "Anko how is my dear former student?" Landing next to lee was a man that for all intents could have been an older version of him. The only true difference was the bracers on the older man's arms. While lee's where sleek and only weighed twenty pounds each. The older man's where bulky and made from a rare metal that gained weight from chakra. Only two sets where ever made of these bracers. Might guy had one. The other where owned by the forth Raikage himself.

Slowly standing up Anko grinned nervously and replied. "I'm good so what's the situation?" With an over enthusiastic grin Might guy replied almost proudly. "We have successfully protected the client and fended off the Kaguya clan's assault." Annoyed by his enthusiasm Naruto said bluntly. "Yeah well Gato managed to attack the hidden mist village, and kidnap the priestess Shion and is holder her hostage. So any info you got would be appreciated."

As if a switch had been flipped in there minds the true scope of the situation dawned on the two. Taking on a dead serious look in there eyes it was Might guy that said concerned. "Come inside well tell you what we know."

As this meeting was going on another was about to take place. One that was over a decade in waiting. To the west of the land of waves laid the land of water. The current leader in all the worlds sailing lanes. The tails from this land are some of the oldest in the world. While there where some who claimed to be from beyond the ocean. It was here that the village hidden in the mist lay. Once known as the bloody mist village. It has greatly improved it's reputation since the incident known as the Kaguya massacre.

Five miles into the land of water a massive encampment was set up. Consisting of the ninja of the hidden mist village. It was the stronghold of the fifth Mizukage Lava style Mei. A pioneer of the art on par with the first hokage's wood style. In a single battle she fought off the bulk of the Kaguya clan. Leaving only those loyal in the village.

The encampment itself held over five thousand ninja. Hailing from over a dozen clans. They had bravely defended the civilians of there village with a ferousity unlike any other. Now they where preparing a counter attack to reclaim there home and kill the monster who dared attack them. Thus when the allies of the hidden leaf village arrived it was a welcome sight.

Two full battalions arrived at the encampment shortly before noon. With practiced ease they gave there aide to there long time allies. While a small group headed strait for the largest tent in the camp. The tent could easily hold a hundred people. While the symbol for the hidden mist was printed on the cloth in bold dark blue stitching.

The group of leaf ninja numbered only a meager Seven. Six where the commanders of the battalions. While the seventh looked like a run of the mill female jonin. A regular ninja mask hid her face. While she had a small almost meager frame. Her dull blond hair was in a short ponytail. Traveling behind them none paid her no mind. Not even her own commanders.

Inside the ten the Mizukage was in a war meeting. Her long crimson hair was in a top knot. While the right side of her face was hidden by her bangs. Her generous curves where currently hidden under the ceremonial robes of a kage. The symbol for water shadow printed on her back. In the room stood the elders of the village. Thirty men and women who had lived past the age of sixty. The sheer experience was legendary. Along with them stood five people second to the Mizukage herself. Members of the legendary seven swordsmen of the mist. Founded by the original seven clans of the village. Each member was given a sword unlike any other. To be made one of these swordsmen was almost a greater honor then becoming the Mizukage. For while the village choose the Mizukage. It was the swords that choose the member of the seven swordsmen of the mist. The cause of only five current members was that one had gone Rouge. While the other had fallen in battle defending the village in Gato's assault. His sword had yet to be recovered.

With cold analyzing eyes the Mizukage looked at a map of the land of waves. Displayed on the map was Gato's known bases along with the current location of the Kaguya clan. With rage in his voice an elder said furious. "We must destroy the Kaguya now! The longer we wait the more innocents those beasts slaughter!"

It was at that comment that one of the five swordsmen visibly cringed. At only twenty three years old Yoko Karama was one of the few remaining members of the Kaguya clan in the mist village. While she lacked the sheer bloodlust of the clan. She still held the infamous bloodline. While she was the wielder of the forth blade Tensing. The young woman had fought hard to cast of the shame brought about by her insane clan. Before things could get out of hand a mist jonin entered the tent and said. "Lady Mizukage the leaf ninja have arrived."

With a sigh of relief the Mizukage ordered him to bring them in. In a tight group they entered. The seventh one staying close behind. Expertly avoiding attention as they came before the Mizukage.

With a swift salute the leader of the group made the introductions. Careful not to offend her as he spoke. "Lady Mizukage my name is Kakashi Hatake. We've come to lend or aide to you in stopping Gato and the syndicate."

Nodding her head slightly the Mizukage replied warmly. "we greatly appreciate your aide son of the white fang. We are currently planning a counterstrike upon the Kaguya clan."

No sooner did those words leave her mouth did another woman's voice come. A voice that those who had fought on the last war knew all to well and prayed to never here again. While one member of the seven swordsmen visibly paled. Easily recognizing the voice as his former lovers. "I am afraid lady Mizukage that things are far worse then you think."

Everyone in the room locked eyes on the extra leaf ninja. Many cursing themselves for not noticing her before. Without a single care the plain looking woman walked past the commanders. At the same time reaching for her hair. Gripping the top of her head she pulled hard as both her hair and face seemed to peel of. While her body seemed to waver as a flawless illusion vanished before there very eyes. When the disguise was completely off the face and hair seemed the disintegrate into mist and dust.

Silence reigned over the tent as before them stood a living legend said to be dead for the past thirteen years. Dressed in the very same outfit that was practically her trademark. While none dared speak it was the swordsmen who had gone pale who was the first to speak. His voice barely above a whisper as he said. "Halibel?"

Looking at the man who had spoken Halibel couldn't help but take joy that her forlorn lover had barely aged at all. For there stood the only man to ever defeat her in battle. With an almost forlorn gaze she said calmly. "Hello Ichigo it's been far to long."

I am a Bastard! How do you like that people. Naruto's daddy is Ichigo from bleach. They got similar hair styles and almost a wild fighting style. It was close people I almost had hid dad be Zabuza or Kenpachi. But the second would have made the parings a little awkward. Now please read and review.


	14. Confrontations and the battle begins

Well I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. This one is the final one before the big battle for the land of waves. Also in case your wondering yes Ichigo's sword is Zangetsu.

Second there are a couple of reviewers who have made a slight mistake with a certain character. The swordsman named Yoko Karama is not the same as the one from Yuyu Hakusho. She is a surviving member of the Kaguya clan. There is a close resemblance in there names. But there is a difference.

Pure and complete shock. That was what ran the most of the camp after Halibel revealed herself for the first time in over a decade. Many had hoped she was still alive. Due to no one ever finding a body. Many thought she had been crippled in the attack and hid herself in shame of her injuries. Yet that was now clearly not the case.

In a matter of seconds the tent had been cleared of all but six people. The Mizukage and her two main advisors, along with Kakashi who had stayed for answers. While the last two in the room where Halibel herself and Ichigo. The moment she had said Ichigo's first name the Mizukage had known instantly that she was the real Halibel. For only a handful dared speak the swordsman's real name. Thus with a booming voice that held absolute authority she had ordered everyone to leave.

Halibel's gaze was fixed on Ichigo himself. The legendary warrior was comparing the current leader of the seven swordsmen to how he use to look. Gone was the young man that made her heart flutter. The once young man was now in his mid thirties. His infamous orange hair ran just past his shoulders. A cross shaped scar now adorned his left cheek. While he was dressed in the same black battle robes of the ancient ninja of old. Strapped to his back was the sword that made him a legend.

At six feet long from end to end. The first sword of the seven swordsmen Zangetsu was a force to behold. Forged from a rare black metal known as adamantium. The blade was said to slice threw steel with ease. Yet it was the swords hidden power that made it feared. The blade itself was more of a long curved meat cleaver. While the handle was merely wrapped in white cloth.

The tension was so thick one could cut it with a knife. No one said anything fearing that there words would be the spark that blew the powder keg. Throwing caution to the wind it was the Mizukage herself that broke the ice. "Lady Halibel you said the situation is worse then we know. Please tell us what you know."

Taking a moment to steel her nerves Halibel had to fight to take her gaze away from Ichigo. Looking the Mizukage in the eyes she said with deep conviction and emotion rarely seen in the often cold woman. 'Indeed lady Mizukage Gato is merely a puppet for a far darker force. The person pulling the strings was the very same one who warned the Kaguya of your plan to exterminate them. This same person abducted the priestess Shion. With her powers even used against her will. She can warn Gato's forces of any large assault you use."

Shocked that Gato was merely the puppet the Mizukage asked her almost to scared to ask. "Just who is this puppet master you speak of. To manipulate a war on this scale."

Steeling her gaze Halibel spoke with cold fury. All the while her eyes drifted between Ichigo and the Mizukage. "He has gone by many names over the decades. The latest is apparently Tobi. Yet we would know him by his true name Madara Uchiha."

The room went silent as the color drained from all but one face. With clear rage and hatred in his eyes Ichigo drew his sword. Pointing the blade at her he said with venom dripping from every word. "Oh really and just why would you rat out your dear sensei?"

All eyes where on her. While each of them where secretly preparing to attack her if need be. Closing her eyes Halibel had just one thought run threw her mind. 'I forgot how thickheaded he was. Oh well this was going to be revealed eventually and Madara already knows.'

Looking at Ichigo Halibel spoke with a mix of annoyance and sarcasm. "Alright you want to know why. Why I have spent the last decade and a half searching for a way to kill that man. To rid this world of that monster of monsters."

Halibel then paused to make sure she had his undivided attention. "Because of that monster the nine tailed fox was sealed into our SON!"

Dead silence filled the room as everyone tried to comprehend just what she had said. They had all known that Halibel the flash shark was many things. But a mother was never once on anyone's list. With a stammer Ichigo all but dropped his sword as he said the only thing that came to mind. "Our son?"

Not loosing her steam Halibel glared at him as she said. "Yes our son! The result of our last night together after you found out I was trained by a man I hadn't seen since the start of the last war. Which I found out he started! I was content to raise him alone. Maybe one day find you and let you know. But then no more then a week after he was born Madara sent the nine tails to attack the leaf village. Only for my bastard brother to seal the beast into him. All because you didn't let me tell my half of the story a half crazed rouge ninja told you."

As she stopped her rant Kakashi took a step towards her. Having a haunting suspicion on who her son was he asked her as humbly as he could. "Lady Halibel just who is your son?" Glaring at him she said with the last of her rage. "His name Is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Trying his best to relieve her rage Kakashi said as humbly as possible. "Lady Halibel Naruto is no longer the vessel for the nine tails. We still don't know how it happened. But the fox is gone from your son." With a cold glare Halibel said with venom. "I know that you fool. I've had to watch him from afar as he had to struggle all his life. That is why I know he can succeed. The survival of the land of waves now rests in his hands. We can only look on and lend our aide when the time is right."

Confused the Mizukage asked her former rival. "What do you mean he is our only hope?" With clear pride the flash shark simply said. "Listen closely and we just may foil Madera's plans for this land."

Inside Tazuna's home another war meeting was taking place. Only this one's goal was the rescue of a single priestess. It would take all there skills to pull off this miracle.

The mood in the home was anything but happy. The main dining room was now the planning room. As a massive map of the country was resting on the table. Marked on the map was a series of camps and encampments. Circling the table was the support team for Kurenai and Yakumo. The infamous team Guy. With an aura of pure seriousness there seasoned jonin briefed the two on the situation.

"Gato's stronghold is in the old castle here. The people have only used it during hurricanes and as a storehouse. We've confirmed he has at least two thousand armed mercenaries. As well as the Kaguya clan and a horde of rouge ninja."

Looking at the map Naruto pointed to several points that weren't marked. "There where lightly armed supply depots here and here. Along with what looked like a half finished dock there. From what we saw they where readying it for a large number of slave transport. While it looked like the main bulk of the Kaguya where here at this village."

With a slight nod Guy said almost to calmly. "Hitting those points would go greatly towards crippling his forces. The problem is getting this information to the Mizukage." With a sly grin Anko looked from Guy to the small pup sitting at the edge of the table. "Don't you worry we have that handled. Now how do we get into the fortress undetected. My original plans a dud. With this many men Gato's bound to have hired a sensor."

This time it was Naruto's turn to grin as he looked at Lee and said. "Oh don't worry Anko Lee and I got that one in the bag. We may even be able to bury Gato along with his precious castle. Now onto the main problem."

With a look of genuine concern Naruto asked the question that was on all there minds. "How long can they keep it up." In the top floor of the home was a room blocked buy a hundred seal tags. Inside the room two women was in deep meditation. One was a teenage girl with a pale complexion and seemingly weak frame. The other was a woman nothing short of beauty incarnate. With long wild black hair. She was blessed with a rare generous figure. This was Kurenai Yuuhi and Yakumo Kurama. The two single most gifted genjutsu users in the hidden leaf village. Many believed in the world.

The two in question where in deep meditation focusing all there chakra and minds into there greatest work the perception filter genjutsu. Only those who meant absolutely no harm to them could pass threw the barrier there will created. While combined they had the power to fend off an army. There was a limit to there power.

Downstairs Guy said with a saddened expression. "There energy is slowly fading. I doubt they will last another twelve hours." With a sigh Naruto looked at lee and told them his plan. "Okay I have a plan. Anko you go and infuse as much chakra as you can into Kurenai and Yakumo. Help buy the villagers as much time as you can. Guy your team needs to stay here and prepare for the chance the two fail to maintain the genjutsu. Lee I think it's time you and I worked on our earth bending."

The look in his eyes told Lee the entirety of his plans. With great enthusiasm Rock Lee said proudly. "You can count on me. Failure is not in my vocabulary." Anko couldn't help herself as she said in a manner meant to lighten the mood. "You just said failure Lee. So it is in your vocabulary" Not wanting to see his reaction Naruto was already on his way to having Suicune deliver the intelligence to the Mizukage's forces.

Nearly two hours Halibel had spent revealing her plan to the Mizukage. In that time those that had returned to the tent where in awe. Every last detail had been thought out. While at the same time maintaining a simplicity like no other. Only when Suicune arrived with vital information did they truly begin to listen to her plans. As the map tied to the spirit hound showed unknown points of attack. Along with the sought after main base for the bloodthirsty Kaguya clan.

It was then that the people understood just how dedicated this woman was to her goal. When she was finished the Mizukage had ordered her troops to prepare. The bulk of the forces would invade from the west and south. Drawing the forces away from key points. While Shion would be forced to reveal there tactics and plans. A small strike team consisting of just four people would slip in and destroy both the Kaguya clan and Gato's main fortress.

The main army had already left the encampment preparing to strike at sunrise. While only a small platoon was left to guard the camp. Along with this was the strike team chosen that would put an end to two great evils of the world. The team consisted of Kakashi and Halibel. Along with the Mizukage herself and her second in command Ichigo.

Having finished her preparations Halibel was silently waiting for the others to arrive. Suicune for reasons unknown had stayed by her side. The legend was currently rubbing her gloved hands as if to work out phantom pains. With longing eyes Halibel said to the hound. "Soon it will all be over. Then I can atone for the past fourteen years." Suicune merely growled softly in reply. From not far behind her Ichigo slowly walked up to her. With a nervous glance the swordsmen asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

The look she gave him could have frozen hell itself. While he mentally kicked himself he swiftly tried to salvage the situation. "I meant your hands. You've been rubbing them for awhile now. Did you injure them or something?" Looking away all Halibel said was a simple yet cryptic. "The fruits of labor can be both wondrous and painful. What I have discovered is the next step in the age of the ninja. A step that is needed should Naruto's decedents go the way of Madara."

Ashamed Ichigo fought to ask the question that had plagued his mind since finding out he had a son. "Is he strong?" In the distance the final members of there group where arriving. With a sigh Halibel looked at him and said. "More then we will ever be."

The land of waves was famous for its many rivers bays and marshes. What few knew about the nation. Even those that had lived there whole lives was that the land had a feature that was rare in the world. The entire nation was sitting on one giant deposit of iron ore. This deposit was sitting on an even larger layer of coal. So massive was these deposits it could supply half the known world for ages to come. Yet the main cause for the lands wealth. Made it so mining the ore was all but impossible. When anyone tried to dig for the rock. The hole would fill in with water past ten feet.

Those who dug never met earth benders.

Deep within the bedrock and iron ore. Two ninja where making there way threw the earth. Using there skills the two where making a tunnel eight feet in diameter. All that was needed was a solid stance and a punch towards there goal. As they worked Naruto explained Lee's part in the plan. "As I rescue the princess you make a cave. When I get her to safety you collapse the cave and bring down the castle and everything in it."

With another solid punch the tunnel extended twenty feet. As the two walked towards the end Lee asked him calmly. "Two things why do you get to save the damsel and how big do you need the cave?" Grinning Naruto looked at him and replied. "Face it Lee when it comes to stealth your sort of lacking. Don't get me wrong your like a juggernaut in battle. But I've snuck into the hokage tower and the Hyuga complex like ten times. Also big enough to do a lot of damage. But not enough to prevent looting. Gato's bound to have good stuff in that place."

With one final strike they where directly underneath the castle. Looking at Lee Naruto said calmly. "Wish me luck." With that he jumped strait threw the bedrock and earth. As if it was water itself he rose to the surface. Looking at where his friend leapt without fear Lee grinned and said. "Good luck my eternal rival." Without wasting any time Lee got to work expanding the tunnel into a massive cavern.

Passing threw the earth Naruto unknowingly tore threw a thin web of roots. While this was a common event in his art. This time the creator of those very roots knew of the boys abilities. Thus she had made a means of detecting his arrival.

In a small storage room two lone guards where slaking off from there duties. Both where barely able to swing a sword let alone fight a seasoned ninja warrior. Thus the two never stood a chance for what happened next. The earth between them exploded in a shower of earthen shrapnel. While along with this dirt and debris came a young man with golden blond hair. The last thing both men registered before succumbing to unconsciousness was gale force winds enhanced by the confined room. Slamming both of them into the walls.

Landing as soft as a feather Naruto looked at the two with pity. "That was to easy. Now to find her highness." Lifting his right foot high he then stomped on the ground hard. To his confusion he mostly got static. "Looks like I'm doing this the hard way." Taking off his forehead protector Naruto Walked towards the door, Pocketing the metal plate in the process.

As he reached the door it was only his reflexes that saved him. Diving to the right he avoided the maw of a giant Venus flytrap sailing threw the door. Landing hard on the ground he swiftly righted himself. Ready to fight anything that was beyond the doorway. It was only when a soft girlish giggle filled the air did he realize how much trouble he was in.

Walking threw the destroyed doorway was a person Naruto had heard horror stories about. A woman who had single handedly slaughter half a country. Only to be stopped when two enemies realized there only hope was to band together and stop her. Her neon pink hair was said to be tipped with the blood of her victims. While the long whip she now wielded looked to be made from a long thorny plant stem. Each thorn dripped poison and death. With a playful pout Rayne Haruno looked at him and said. "Look what I found here. Little Halibel's son all alone. How about I give you some company."

Without warning she then lashed out with her whips. The air screamed from the force as the long weapon sliced the air itself. The weapon was dead on as it met it's target.

At the border to the land of waves the four had arrived at the edge of the Kaguya clans main base. Nearly five hundred of the crazed berserkers where brawling like animals. Nearly each one of them wielded weapons forged from there very bones. So crazed they never noticed the four watching from the trees.

With a snarl the Mizukage was fighting not to attack blindly. Memories from when the clan slaughtered hers heavy on her mind. With a voice thick with rage she said to the others. Not noticing Halibel running a finger over the backs of each hand. "Okay we attack fast and hard. There bloodline gives them two weak spots. There spine between the sixth and seventh vertebrae. As well as there crazed insane eyes. Show no mercy and spare no one."

With a calm almost serene voice Halibel said to her. "Good luck with that I have another idea." Leaping from the branch they watched in shock as she blurred threw hand signs faster then the eye could see. Finishing on the wolf sign she called out the name of her jutsu. A jutsu that had all of them rearing in shock and confusion.

"Crystal style dome fortress!"

There how do you like that bit of action. Will Naruto survive the wrath of Rayne. How could he survive a ninja of her level. Now as for Halibel I only have this to say. SHE DOES NOT HABE A SECOND BLOODLINE! She has simply found the key to elemental jutsu. She had to spend fourteen years doing something. Lets just say she can do it all. Wood Lava Ice Crystal you name it. They secret was stated near the end.


	15. Meetings and confrontations

Okay this is it boys and girls. The battle for the land of waves along with the long awaited reunion between parents and child. Not only that but the secret to Halibel's new mastery over sub elemental jutsu.

As to why this took so long. My computer caught a damn mighty virus. One so powerful I had to wipe the whole damn thing. Just be glad I have a flash drive. Also I regret to inform you that the harem is just going to be Shion and Anko. I just can't figure out how to bring Azula into the fold properly. She will be in the story later.

With an almost serene look in her eyes Rayne gazed upon her handiwork. A massive two foot wide slice carved nearly the entire room in two. While a large splash of blood covered the wall. With a small grin she said to herself. "So Halibel's son isn't an entire fool after all."

Two minutes ago.

The whip sliced threw the air with enough force to shatter steel. The tips coated in both acid and poison. As the length of guaranteed death passed threw the ceiling it split the roof as if it was tissue paper. While the insane grin in Rayne's eyes could drive off the devil. Naruto stood no chance as the whip came down in a supersonic blur. As the weapon sliced threw him the whip also hit one of the knocked out guards. Causing the poor man to be sliced cleanly in half.

The whip had sliced Naruto cleanly down the middle. Yet to her instant shock no blood appeared. What was once Naruto swiftly turned into mud. Yet to her shock the mud was mixed with several exploding tags. As the fuse began to burn Rayne flicked her wrist. The whip wrapped around the remains. Only to toss them into the mud bomb. The resulting blast splattered the wall in blood and gore. Leaving her completely unharmed.

Looking at the hole he had entered from Rayne said with amusement. "So he sent a mud clone in first. He knew someone might find him and set a trap. I might have a little fun with him once I catch him" She then let out a sadistic grin. Enhanced by pure madness and bloodlust.

Present time

In another room on the other side of the castle Naruto slowly rose out of the room's floor. With panic in his eyes he said to himself. "Crap this is bad. I better hurry and get the hell on with this." Once more he pocketed the forehead protector. Only to walk towards the door. As he reached the doorway he stomped on the ground three times. Getting a far clearer look of the castle he was off.

Far to the west at the Kaguya camp. Chaos engulfed the area as Halibel began her assault. Floating in the air her jutsu took affect. From the ground around the camp formed a dome of pure light red crystal. Seven feet thick the dome was formed in a hexagonal pattern. Before the Kaguya could launch there counter attack the dome was finished forming. Only a small hole was left on the very top six inches wide. Landing on top of the dome Halibel ran threw another set of hand signs. Only to whisper her jutsus name.

"Water style geysers vortex explosion."

Inside the dome the Kaguya where attacking the dome. There bone weapons had no effect on the near diamond hard crystal. There blind rage failed top alert then to the true danger below. With a low rumble the earth began to shack violently. As six patches of earth bulged and exploded, massive geysers drew water from the ground. Swiftly filling the dome as the Kaguya flailed and howled in rage. Standing on top of the dome Halibel simply stared down as the dome was already half full. The chakra used to fuel the jutsu was having a momentary drain on her energies.

The remaining three had been frozen in there tracks. Each one had known for most of there lives that Halibel's water affinity very well surpassed the second hokage's. Having herself invented six S rank water jutsus. Yet what they had just witnessed was something else entirely. Only one clan had ever had the bloodline trait to wield crystal style jutsu. That clan had been dead since Dragon Halibel's own father killed them all.

With amazed eyes the Mizukage watched as the Kaguya clan began to scream in fear. Ever since the clan had killed her lover for no more then the fact he was a healer. She had dreamed of this day for years. Yet seeing it now, how simple the bulk of the clan had been kill was like watching a god at work. So entranced by the display they never noticed a returning member of the clan had escaped the fate of his brethren.

Hidden in a bush behind the three. The young man watched with fury as his brothers and sisters drowned in a dome. No great battle no noble enemy slaying them in the heat of battle. Just two jutsus cast by some unworthy woman. As he was about to attack her from behind he saw them. Three people just standing there in a stupor. With a crazed grin he began his plan.

The skin beneath his forearms shifted and moved. As if there was a serpent moving inside his arms. From each of his knuckles slowly erupted four two foot long bone blades. Raising his hands up he prepared to kill them. Sending all his chakra into his legs he leapt towards his prey. His aim was true as the blades where aimed for the Mizukage first.

From where she stood Halibel was like a statue. Yet as Ichigo was about to speak to get answers. The legendary blond turned towards them. Her right hand went to the handle of her sword. In a blur beyond the ability of mortal men to see she shot towards them. The three had no time to react. As Halibel shot towards them sword charged with wind chakra. It was clear the sword could cut threw anything in it's path. The thoughts varied from fear to betrayal. Yet only the puppy form of Suicune showed no fear. As it simply laid down on the tree branch.

To the gathered three's shock Halibel shot just over them. They managed to turn there heads just in time to see her cut the Kaguya clean in half at the waist. As she landed Halibel stood between the two halves. Looking up at them she said as if scolding a child. "Eyes open" As she then sheathed her sword she then slammed her hands together. Releasing a pulse of chakra the water jutsu was canceled. Leaving behind the watery grave of over one hundred killers. An eternal monument to there bloodlust.

Looking at them she sighed and said calmly. "I suppose you want an explanation? Very well get down here." Hesitantly the three leapt down. Landing in front of her she couldn't help but look at her handiwork. As she was waiting it was the Mizukage that voiced there thoughts. "How did you do that? I know for a fact the Namikaze bloodline doesn't have that power."

Looking strait at her Halibel gave an answer that was both blunt and simple. "I have the ability to use all sub elemental jutsu. The result of my training these fourteen hellish years." The three where in total and complete shock. Such a power was long sought after by many of the worlds greatest ninja. From the now dead snake sannin's experiments with the wood style. To the Mizukage's own duel sub elemental bloodlines. Yet here was a woman who had completely surpassed that. Sensing the fear they where all feeling she walked past them and said.

"Don't worry the means are far beyond even a kage's to acquire. Now lets get going."

She then took off with Suicune hot on her tail. As the others where about to follow the Mizukage looked at Ichigo. Clear shame and regret was in his eyes as she asked her second in command concerned. "What's wrong Ichigo?" Looking at the closest he had to family all he could say was a hollow. "I thought she was going to kill us back there. I genuinely thought she was going to kill us." Seeing the pain in his eyes she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Years of dealing with him gave her all she needed to know what to say.

"Come on your son is waiting."

No sooner a did the fire return to his eyes. Steeling his nerves he leapt almost blindly into the trees. As Kakashi was about to follow he stopped to here as the Mizukage said. "The son of the Flash shark and the Tsunami of the mist. He would make a fine husband for any woman." A slight blush graced her face as she leapt into the trees.

In her prison Shion was guarded by three mercenaries. One stood by each side of her. While the third stood behind her seat. Nearby the cage holding Gato's insurance policy had grown slightly larger. The vines had more then doubled in size. While the thorns where mere centimeters from the hostages inside. The fear of those in the room could be cut like a knife. All the while Shion was fighting the fear creeping into her heart. When she was first captured she believed Naruto would come save her. Yet with each passing second that belief wavered.

With a click of the door Gato himself entered the room. With a sinister grin her looked at his guards and said. "You boys take five. I'm gonna have some fun with our dear little priestess." Looking at each other the guards grinned knowing what was about to happen. With that they walked out to leave there boss to his work.

The moment the door closed behind them Gato looked at Shion and grinned. With a chuckle he then said calmly. "Got to love the hired help. They are so damn easy to trick." Shion's eyes widened in shock as 'Gato' was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. As the smoke began to clear Shion began to look on in awe. As a grinning Naruto stood in Gato's place. With a wide grin he said calmly. "Hello Naruto Uzumaki at your service."

Leaping from her seat Shion wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Before he could react she kissed him as hard as she could. Naruto could only stand there dumbstruck. When she finished the kiss Shion smiled and said. "I knew you would save me Naruto."

Nearby the captives in the cage couldn't help but smile in hope. The moment was shattered as the door exploded. Naruto shielded Shion's body with his own. As several splinters imbedded themselves in his back. With a cringe Naruto looked at the remains of the doorway only to pale. For there standing in the doorway was none other then Rayne. Her vine whip coiled at her feet ready to decapitate them both. With a tainting smile she tried to throw him off by saying.

"Awe the two lovers finally meet only to be cut down right after. That is just to sad."

As she prepared to attack Naruto looked around the room. Naruto was desperate to find something to bend. It was then he saw the vine wrapped cage holding the young women. Memories flashed in his mind of how Anko fought with water bending once. With a faint glimmer of hope he realized he had one chance. Looking Rayne dead in the eye Naruto grinned and said.

"Coming from you old hag that's not really that threatening. I'm surprised those old hips haven't shattered."

Rayne's eyes seemed to glow red in absolute fury. Raising her whip she leapt strait for him. Midway threw the leap Naruto reached out towards the cage. His very spirit linked with the water in the plants themselves. Clenching his hand caused his plan to begin. As he did one of the most advanced elements of water bending itself. He drew the water from the plants. Instantly the plant withered into nothing more then a dried husk, Harmless and dead. The water itself floated in midair for only a split second before Naruto used it.

Swinging his arm downwards the water turned into a razor thin whip of water. A slight ting of green in the water floating loosely. The timing was flawless as the whip slashed into Rayne's face. The whip carved threw the seal itself. Time seemed to freeze as the blood hit the floor. Rayne was frozen midstep, her whip limp on the floor. The rouge ninja was frozen in her tracks. Shock ran to her very core as she dropped the whip. Her right hand went to the bleeding gash on her face. When she touched the bleeding wound she said with a hollow voice. "My seal?"

A split second later absolute bloodlust filled the air. Naruto had trouble standing under the killing intent. Only his training from Kenpachi saved him. Shion however managed due to the killing intent being focus mostly on Naruto. With an ear shattering scream Rayne roared to the heavens. "You broke my seal!" As she said this her skin shriveled and showed large scars digging into her skin. While her hair paled and turned dull grey. Her once glorious figure sagged and gained nearly forty years in an instant. Time had been restored to her showing her real age. While chakra erupted from around her body. The chakra used by the seal to maintain her form now free to be used for battle. With pure rage she charged him. Her right hand wrapped around his throat as the two went clear threw the back wall.

Panicked Shion was about to run after him. Desperate to help in whatever way she could. Only for a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Fear stricken her head nearly came off as she spun around. Only to look on in confusion as she was met with another Naruto. Before she could ask how the second Naruto said hastily. "I'm just a shadow clone. Now listen we need to get out of her quick. The original can only hold her off for awhile." Looking at the cage she said with pure conviction. "Not without them."

Several walls away the two ninja had just gone threw another wall. With a gasp for air Naruto sent as much chakra into his right leg as he could. With all his strength he kicked her in the side. The force to shatter a boulder his kick connected to her side. The sole thing that allowed the kick to connect was her state of mind. Yet that was enough to cause her to sail into the far wall. Spider web cracks formed around her. While the two where in the remains of what was clearly a storeroom. Gasping for air Naruto glared at the recovering Rayne. His eyes widened in terror as she was slowly calming down. Memories flashed of a past lesson from his sensei Kenpachi.

One month prior.

With a loud grunt of pain Naruto tried to stand. The crater he was currently in was slightly smoking. While half his clothes where gone from his own fire bending. Before him unharmed was a grinning Kenpachi. Resting his sword on his shoulder the giant said lazily. "Smarten up runt your forgetting one of the key rules of the ninja."

With a sarcastic grin Naruto slowly stood up as he said. "Oh and just what is that great rule?" Amused by his attitude Kenpachi grinned and said calmly. "Whenever you enemy is stronger faster or more skilled then you in every way you have only one hope." He then paused for dramatic effect. With an insane grin he then said with a booming voice. "Piss them the HELL OFF!" He then charged sword swinging down towards his head.

It would be weeks before he understood what he meant.

Resent day

Grinning Naruto looked at her and said. "Hey haggy I knew you where ugly before but have mercy. There could be children around." With a snarl she blindly ran for him. While he was ready for her this time. Clenching his fists he punched the air in front of his. Flames shot out of his hands. Swiftly spanning to fill half the room. Naruto let them die out after a few seconds. Fearful of just what was stored in the room. When the flames died he saw no trace of her. For one brief moment he thought he won. Only for the color to drain from his face as she whispered in his right ear. Clear amusement in her voice.

"So you trained under Kenpachi eh. Now I know I can play with you without worrying about breaking you."

Not far away from the castle the four ninja arrived. Gazing upon the castle Halibel could only prey they where there in time. As they where about to continue Suicune transformed into his battle form. Without any warning the massive spirit hound tackled her to the ground. A split second later sickle shaped blades of razor thin water carved there way threw the air. As they passed threw the trees nearly an acre of the once mighty pines feel like leaves.

Shocked the for swiftly scanned the area for there attacker. Only to feel absolute terror as a familiar voice echoed threw the area. A voice that made both Ichigo's and the Mizukage's blood boil. While Halibel's blood ran cold. A split second later the source of the voice arose from the water before them.

His blue skin and shark like face sent terror threw many of those who had fought in the last war. His Greatest feat was the slaughter of fifty seven members of the Namikaze clan. It was only Halibel who had survived that day. He was dressed in a tattered black cloak with red clouds printed on it. On his back was a massive sword wrapped in bandages. His eyes where almost feral as he looked at his new prey. With a sadistic grin the shark like man said amused.

"Hello Halibel it's been far to long."

There another chapter done. I know it's not as good as I was planning but I just restored my computer. Now just two chapters max before the next and final arc for book one. Now please review and give any suggestions.


End file.
